Maybe in Another Lifetime
by Lady Itachi
Summary: Set in an alternate reality we explore what might have happened if: Orochimaru had been caught ten years before Naruto's birth, Sakumo hadn't killed himself, and Shisui's kotoamatsukami was successful. Features Yamato as Tenzo, OFC, Shisui, Itachi. Please r&r. Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

When Orochimaru awakens he finds himself in a pitch black container. He listens and hears the clopping of hooves and being jostled around he figures he's being carted off somewhere. He tries to move but his body feels bound, he recognizes the work of some jutsu at play. Even when he tries to open his mouth to speak he cannot, but his vocal cords are still free to make noise. Calling out with whatever sounds he can muster, he is responded to by two knocks on the container; it sounds like wood. Orochimaru realizes he's in a coffin when he hears Jiraiya's voice

"Ah, so you're finally awake in there my friend"

Tsunade's voice joins him

"It didn't have to be this way you know. Nobody ever wanted it to end up like this"

"If you're wondering why you can't move in there, we put you in a sealing box so you won't be able to perform any jutsu to free yourself"

"Orochimaru, I can't believe you did such horrible things... Why would you? How could you?"

"Tsunade, he can't speak either, remember? There's no point in trying to question him right now"

"Oh yes, you're right..."

Their voices fall back silent and Orochimaru fumes, he tries to recall the events that happened before he woke up here. It's still somewhat vague, but he remembers trying to flee from the village. He went to his hideout where he was performing human experiments but was pursued by his old teammates. They engaged in an immense battle, he decided to cut his losses and destroy his laboratory in the process. The combat finally ended when Jiraiya managed to hold onto him long enough for Tsunade to knock him unconscious... Orochimaru tries to meditate and calm himself, but becomes distracted when he hears two more voices. It's that of a woman and a very small child. Even though his facial muscles won't cooperate, Orochimaru smiles on the inside. He thinks to himself

_"So, they survived the explosion... I'll have to factor recovering those three into my escape plan..."_

Seated at the rear of the wagon is a boy who isn't much older than two years and a woman in her mid twenties. The boy is fair skinned, has scruffy brown hair, and large, black, almond shaped eyes. The woman has long, wavy, black hair, a fair complexion, violet eyes, and she is heavily pregnant. They are both dressed in what looks like prisoner's attire, and both have the appearance of having been undernourished for a long time. The boy leans close to the woman and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. The boy speaks

"Where we going, Sayonakidori?"

"We're going someplace safe, Tenzo"

"No more scary snake man?"

"No, no more. We're going to be okay now"

"Okay... is baby okay?"

Tenzo looks up at Sayonakidori and gently rubs her belly. She smiles back down at him and answers

"Yes, she is fine"

He kisses her belly before laying back down and wrapping an arm protectively around her. She runs her fingers through his hair as he continues talking

"You take good care of me"

"I tried my best"

"Sayonakidori... you leave me like mommy leave me?"

She stops stroking his hair and looks down at him again. Her heart softens, she doesn't know if he understands or not, but she overheard Orochimaru say that all the children he experimented on were orphans so there would be no families to be alarmed and come looking for them when they went missing. Looking into Tenzo's eyes, she makes a decision, then kisses the top of his head

"No Tenzo, you're going to stay with me"

His eyes light up and he gives Sayonakidori a huge hug. She smiles again, then notices a change in the landscape. Turning around she sees they are entering through the enormous gates of Konohagakure. Tenzo notices too and gets shy, clinging closer to her as they are taken through the village. Jiraiya drops Tsunade, Sayonakidori, and Tenzo off at the hospital while he continues on to take Orochimaru into custody.

:::::

Sayonakidori and Tenzo are treated for dehydration before blood samples are taken and Sayonakidori is interviewed by Tsunade inside a hospital room.

"Do you think there could have been any other survivors?"

"I'm not sure. From the last ranting I overheard of Orochimaru's I understood that his experiments with children was failing. There were so many of them... I couldn't believe they were all dead. When we prisoners looked through our barred windows and saw the fight you were having with Orochimaru we rioted and broke free from our cells. Once out into the yard most of the other prisoners took to vengefully slaying the guards. When I saw Tenzo wandering around crying, I was so happy at least one child made it so I rushed over to him. When that giant snake started rooting up the foundation and causing the fortress to collapse on itself nearly everyone inside was killed. You saw how Orochimaru took care of the rest with that explosion... Tenzo and I only made it because I put up a protective barrier when I knew the walls were going to fall in on us."

"I see, so you are a kunoichi then?"

"Yes"

"Where is your affiliation?"

"I have none. My parents are both ninja but from different lands, but they decided to leave the lifestyle and they settled along the southern coast of the Land of Fire to become civilians."

"Ah. What do you know of Orochimaru's experiments?"

"Just that they were genetic in nature. He was trying to manipulate both the child I'm carrying and Tenzo with the DNA of shinobi masters"

"You sound a bit detached talking about your baby in those terms"

"Well, it's not a natural pregnancy"

"Oh? Please tell me how so"

"Orochimaru created an exact clone of myself and implanted it in my body for harvest"

Tsunade's jaw hits the floor. Genetic mutilation? Cloning? She thought she knew her comrade so well... Who is this monster she's finding about about now? Sayonakidori stops talking and glances down at the table. Tsunade recollects herself then urges Sayonakidori to continue

"Please go on... I'm sure this must be difficult but I'm trying to gather as much information as I can to help you and Tenzo"

"Orochimaru captured me almost two years ago. He was intrigued by my ability to perform a simultaneous shape and nature transformation I call plasma. It requires the use of any two elements at the same time in combination with changing the form. Orochimaru thought it could be a more powerful weapon if I were able to perform the jutsu using three or more elements. Since I am only capable of using fire and lightning he tried to inject me with the DNA of masters of the other 3 elements. After a few months of not getting any results he thought he would try it on children because their bodies are more pliable than adults. That's when he started collecting orphans like Tenzo. Again, not finding immediate results, he decided to go even younger and try manipulating a child while still in utero. Thankfully for me he didn't want to go about the normal routine for impregnation. He said it left too many open variables and he wanted a subject he could understand precisely so that's when he began to clone my cells. I had two failed pregnancies before my body accepted this one. Orochimaru subjected my clone to many things, I'm not sure of what. Since fire is my main element, at the very least I'm guessing he exposed her to the other four. So now you understand why I'm having a hard time being attached to the child growing inside of me because in essence she is myself"

"Yes, I do understand..."

"Tell me, what's going to happen to Tenzo and I now?"

"Well if you don't mind staying in the village for some time, I would like to observe you and your child to make sure you don't suffer any ill effects of Orochimaru's meddling. Tenzo on the other hand not being an adult or having any family will be placed into the orphanage while I provide him with regular check ups as well"

"Well I do mind... But if I could keep Tenzo, I'd be more apt to stay here"

"I'll speak with the Third Hokage, I'm sure that can be arranged"

"Thank you... Is there any way I could write some letters to my family? As I've already told you it's been almost two years since my abduction, I'd like to let them know I'm alive after all this time"

"Certainly! I'll send an attendant with some ink and scrolls and we'll send your messages from our aviary as soon as you're finished writing"

"Thank you"

Tsunade exits and as she does an attendant is leading Tenzo back into the room. With the attendant he is timid but as soon as he recognizes Sayonakidori he smiles and races over the bed she is sitting on. Tsunade gives instruction to the attendant before walking off.

:::::

Inside the Hokage office, Hiruzen is pacing the floor. Hearing a knock he beckons the visitor to enter and Tsunade steps in. Tsunade recognizes the look of worry on her old mentor's face as she begins to debrief him on the recovery mission. As she recalls the battle and capture of Orochimaru, Hiruzen only thoughtfully nods and strokes his beard. When Tsunade shares the information she gathered from Sayonakidori, the Hokage feels sick to his stomach and takes his seat behind his desk. Tsunade can tell he's having just as hard of a time digesting the news of Orochimaru's sinister work as she did, and perhaps even more so. More than a few moments of silence pass after Tsunade finishes speaking before Hiruzen finds his tongue again.

"I do pity that poor woman and child, but I worry Orochimaru may have created incredible weapons out of the both of them. I believe it would be best for them to remain here in the village for long terms study. Please go prepare living arrangements for them so they may feel more at home"

"Yes Hiruzen-sensei"

Tsunade bows respectfully and leaves as the Hokage rests his elbows on his desk while interlocking his fingers and thinks more on the matter.

:::::

The following morning Tsunade has secured a small, floor level apartment and a small bag of money from the Hokage. She goes to the hospital and has Sayonakidori and Tenzo discharged; they both have recovered from their dehydration and other than having been underfed, they are both in moderate health. As Tsunade escorts them through the village and shows them around a bit, she chats with Sayonakidori

"Thank you for choosing to stay here in Konoha for a little while. I hope you find it welcoming. The Third Hokage has paid for a month of rent on a small apartment for you and the boy and he wants you to take this gift to get started"

Tsunade hands Sayonakidori the money and Sayonakidori gasps with a shocked expression

"Oh my! I would certainly love to meet the Hokage and thank him in person"

"I can arrange that for you. Have you considered how you're going to earn money while you're here visiting?"

"I have and I'm really not sure. As we discussed yesterday, I am a kunoichi and that is how I earned my living before my abduction. I can't really fulfill the lifestyle of a shinobi in my current condition nor leave Tenzo alone."

"And how long do you have until the child is born?"

"I would guess at the very least I have two months."

"I understand it can be very difficult for a ninja to secure civilian work because that is not where our skill set lies, but perhaps after a standard evaluation of your shinobi talents, you can be processed into our infrastructure and be assigned some D-rank missions that would keep you local, have low stress, and often times allow little Tenzo to tag along"

"That would be fantastic! Thank you for doing so much for us!"

"It's not a problem at all! I want you to feel at home here while you are with us"

"I'm sorry to be such a burden, but could you show me where the aviary is? I'd like to see if my family has answered my letter"

"Of course! This way..."

Tenzo looks at everything in amazement but clings closely to Sayonakidori as they are led through the village. Once at the aviary not one, but three messages await Sayonakidori. As she reads each of them, tears fill her eyes and she holds the letters close to her chest. Tsunade asks

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all! They're all so happy to hear from me! They are traveling here immediately and will be here in three days"

"That is wonderful to hear! I'm sure your reunion will be joyous. Come, let me show you to your apartment and on the way I'll show you where you can purchase groceries and as my welcome gift for you we'll stop and get you some new clothes so you can get rid of that garb from Orochimaru's prison."

"Tsunade, you do too much..."

"I am more than happy to help. Lets go this way please..."

Unexpectedly Sayonakidori hugs Tsunade. Tsunade reciprocates the gesture and as she does she can't help but wonder if she would be this outwardly kind if these strangers hadn't been tortured by someone she until recently considered one of her closest friends. Sticking to her word, when they stop for new clothes Tenzo gets a gray t-shirt with the village symbol on it in red, black shorts, and new sandals. Sayonakidori gets a simple lavender robe patterned with small purple flowers, and a purple sash to tie her hair back into a ponytail with. Outside the clothes shop, they pitch their old clothes in the trash which Tsunade recognizes as symbolic of their walking away from the tragedies they suffered through.

Tenzo is completely enthusiastic about his new footwear as all he can ever remember wearing before are simple leather slippers. Tsunade smiles because she never thought something so basic could make a child so happy. Being young and unaware, Tenzo runs circles in amazement of the shoes until he plows into a boy a little bit older than him. The boy is about 5 years old, has silvery hair and dons a mask which covers the bottom half of his face. The boy shoves Tenzo to the ground and shouts

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Sayonakidori drops to her knees to pick Tenzo back up, and as she's dusting off his rear she gives the silver haired boy a vicious look

"You're right, he does need to pay more attention but he's also younger than you and doesn't know much better. You on the other hand should have better manners!"

"You're right, he should have better manners"

An unknown male voice speaks. As he approaches, Tenzo gets shy and wraps his arms around Sayonakidori's neck. The man is tall, has silver hair like that of the boy, but he wears his long and gathered in the back and wears standard shinobi attire of the village. He reprimands the the boy

"Kakashi, that was very rude of you. Just because you're bigger and stronger than somebody doesn't give you the right to push them around, especially when it was just an accident."

"Yes Father..."

Kakashi replies sullenly while looking down at the ground. The man directs his attention to Tenzo next

"Are you alright young man? I hope my son didn't upset you or your mother"

Sensing this man is friendly, Tenzo lets go of Sayonakidori's neck and smiles up at the man

"I'm okay! And this isn't my mommy, she's my Sayonakidori. She takes good care of me"

"Oh, I see"

The man extends a hand to her as an offer to help her back to standing, he asks

"May I?"

She smiles at him and takes his hand

"You may"

Tsunade provides the introductions

"This is Hatake Sakumo and his son Kakashi. Sakumo, please meet Sayonakidori and her young friend Tenzo"

Sayonakidori speaks

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sakumo"

With her hand still in his, he lifts hers to his face and gently kisses it.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine"

Kakashi puts his back to the scene, crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes then pipes up

"I'm sorry my father is such a terrible flirt, doesn't normally act this strange"

Hiding his embarrassment, Sakumo calmly turns around and with a malicious glint in his eye forms a hand sign similar to the tiger seal then jumps down into a crouch and pokes Kakashi in the rear while calling out

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Kakashi is humorously propelled down the sidewalk as Tenzo bursts in laughter and Sayonakidori and Tsunade smirk. Sakumo returns his attention to the women

"So, are you new in the village or are just visiting your friend Tsunade here?"

"Oh, it's a bit complicated... But Tenzo and I will be staying here for a short while at least"

"Very good. Perhaps we'll bump into each other again soon"

"Perhaps"

Sayonakidori gives Sakumo one more smile as Kakashi rejoins him, walking while holding his sore bottom. The two parties wave goodbye to each other as Sakumo and Kakashi continue on down the road and Tsunade leads Sayonakidori and Tenzo off until they reach their new home.

Entering the apartment, Tenzo gets excited again running around from room to room. The apartment is lightly furnished and Tsunade bids them farewell as she returns to her regular duties. Before they settle in completely, Sayonakidori and Tenzo get some groceries then return to prepare supper. That night as they get ready to go to sleep, Tenzo snuggles in close and asks Sayonakidori

"Are we staying here?"

"Not for very long. We're going to go back to where I'm from after the doctors make sure we are healthy"

"When will the baby be here?"

"Soon. Very soon"

"Are we going to leave before or after the baby?"

She pauses here to think. She hadn't considered it yet, but being logical she answers

"After. It'll be hard for me to travel before the baby and we want the doctors to make sure she is healthy too before we leave"

"Oh okay. It's good here. I like it"

"You're right, it is nice here. But I don't think it's where we belong"

Not hearing another word from Tenzo, she looks down at him and sees he's fast asleep. She kisses him on the head and closes her eyes. She's worried it'll take her a long time to fall asleep because of how happy she is to see her family again, but she drifts off in moments. It's been a long day.

:::::


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya stands before the Third Hokage and they both wear stoic faces. Jiraiya speaks

"He's too strong. When I try to talk with him he either plays with his words or remains silent. The Torture and Interrogation Force can't pull any straight answers from him. I'm not sure what to do next"

"I don't suppose you've considered using a menacing physical jutsu on him"

"I'm not sure I have it in me... do you?"

Hiruzen only looks sadly at the ground in response. Jiraiya continues

"I thought as much. So what? Do we just lock him up and maintain heavy security until the end of his days?"

"I'm not sure, but for now that seems to be our best option. Please attend to it to make sure it is done then return to your apprentice team. That student of yours, Minato, has been stopping by my office at least five times everyday to see when you will return"

Jiraiya's usual cheerful nature resurfaces when he thinks about his pupils

"I apologize about that sir. I have a lot of faith in him and he is very eager to learn"

"He's a very perceptive young man with a great deal of potential. I can see the future of the village when I look at him and I couldn't have chosen a better teacher for him than you"

"Thank you sensei"

Jiraiya politely bows then exits, leaving Hiruzen alone with his thoughts. The hope he feels for Minato now is exactly how he used to feel about his old students Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. The Hokage's heart swelled with pride watching his students grow and become masters in their own right, especially after Hanzo of Amegakure dubbed them the Legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf. But now with Orochimaru's facade peeling away, it breaks Hiruzen's heart realizing he played the greatest role in creating this monster. When he first met the child Orochimaru, he immediately recognized the young boy's immense talent. After becoming the boy's sensei, he quickly realized Orochimaru would not be an ordinary shinobi because even at a tender age the young man's genius shined through. The Third Hokage had once dreamed to name Orochimaru as his successor, but now Orochimaru himself shattered that dream by walking down a dark path he refuses to shy away from.

Hiruzen sighs and leans back in his chair. Not that it's a bad choice but now he sees the next logical option for Hokage is Jiraiya. The Third is fully aware that no one lives forever, especially not ninja, so he ponders how long he should wait before calling his old student into succession.

:::::

Sayonakidori and Tenzo have been residing in Konoha for three days now. Despite the short amount of time, they already look much healthier as the tone of their skin has been improving and the sunken features of their emaciated bodies have begun filling out. As the day begins, Sayonakidori can barely contain her excitement because her family is set to arrive in the village today. She readies herself then wakes and prepares Tenzo and they walk to the gates together. As they approach the check-in desk, Sayonakidori immediately recognizes the the middle aged couple and the young man signing in. She picks up and holds her pregnant belly as she jogs towards them and Tenzo tails her closely. The three people have shocked faces and only the couple immediately move to throw their arms around her. Her mother steps back to look at her and touches Sayonakidori's belly

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was too much to explain over a letter"

Her father rubs the back of his head and asks

"So, um, who's the lucky guy?"

"There is no guy, but please come with me before you judge, I'll explain everything the best I can"

"What about me!?"

Tenzo chimes in from behind Sayonakidori's legs. She steps aside to reveal him then crouches down on his level

"Oh, of course! I am so sorry! Tenzo, please meet my mother Chou, my father Haru, and my special friend Ryota"

Chou speaks to Tenzo

"What a handsome young man! I brought some of Sayonakidori's favorite candy with me, would you like to some?"

"Yes please!"

The bribe immediately warms Tenzo up and he occupies Chou and Haru while Sayonakidori approaches Ryota who is acting standoffish. She takes his hands into hers and it bothers her how unresponsive he's being towards her. She looks up into his eyes and pleads

"Please don't be this way Ryota... It's really not what you think it is. At least listen to me before you make a decision. I've missed you."

Ryota only silently nods his head then Sayonakidori turns to lead everyone back to the humble apartment she shares with Tenzo. Once there she sets Tenzo busy with some crayons and paper, when she initially gifted them to Tenzo he didn't understand and she felt sorry for him. However as soon as she showed him how to use it, his face brightened in such a way that Sayonakidori couldn't resist loving him for it. Now occupied with his new favorite activity, Sayonakidori sets out refreshments and feels free to talk about everything that's happened. She watches her parents expression change throughout her tale as she recalls her capture and torture, tries her best to explain Orochimaru's experimentations, and finally her recovery by the Hidden Leaf and why she's choosing to stay for a short time. It bothers her how unreadable Ryota's face has been, so she asks him first

"Ryota, please share what you're thinking"

Ryota pauses thoughtfully before clearing his throat and jabbing a thumb in Tenzo's direction

"What are you planning on doing with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after you give birth and come back home are you leaving him and the baby here? Or just him? What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not leaving anyone here"

"Why not?"

This last question completely stuns Sayonakidori, but she quickly answers

"Firstly I can't orphan a baby. It doesn't matter that she's arriving by completely unnatural means, that's not her fault. Secondly I promised Tenzo I wouldn't leave him. I'm the only other person who could possibly understand what he's been through and I refuse to abandon him."

"I see. I need some air"

Ryota quickly gets up and steps outside leaving Sayonakidori in disbelief of his attitude. Chou picks up on her daughter's distress and tells her

"Go on out there and talk with him. We'll keep an eye on Tenzo"

"Thank you"

Sayonakidori briefly mumbles before quickly moving out the door. Outside Ryota stands with his hands at his back and looking down at his feet. Sayonakidori clears her throat as an indication for him to acknowledge her but he doesn't and it stings her.

"Ryota, why are you being like this?"

"This is just a lot for me to process Sayonakidori"

"I'm sorry, I know it is... I just hoped you would understand because we love each other..."

"I do love you... At least I think I still do. Lets be honest with ourselves here now. I haven't heard from you in years and I've spent most of that time thinking you were dead. And before the last letter you wrote to me, it had been even more years since the last time I saw your face because you left to go seek your training with Monk Isao... During your studies abroad your absence made me want you more, but when you disappeared and I finally accepted you were beyond reach my feelings waned. Sayonakidori, you are my first true love, I truly believed I would find forever with you. But now..."

"But now what, Ryota?"

"But now there is somebody else. I'll admit my feelings for her aren't as strong as they were for you; I was willing to drop her completely to come back and be with you again, but now this-"

He gestures to her pregnant form

"And that-"

He pointss towards the apartment, presumably indicating Tenzo

"I don't think I am capable of handling it all. I'm sorry Sayonakidori"

She fights back tears and lets out a big sigh

"Well, I thank you for being honest with me then. Give me a moment to let my parents know and I'll walk you back out to the gates"

Without waiting for a word from him, she turns around and peeks her head inside quickly. She sees Tenzo is having a great time with her parents and they are thoroughly enjoying his company so they don't have a problem waving her off as she ducks back out the door. Sayonakidori and Ryota walk silently together until they reach the gate. He stops here and turns to face her, she stares at the ground until he places a finger under her chin and lifts her face to meet his. Seeing her eyes brimming with tears weakens him. He kisses her on the forehead then pulls her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Sayonakidori. Thank you for understanding"

"It's okay. It wouldn't be fair of me to be mad at you for not accepting everything"

"You are too good for me..."

Ryota trails off still holding her until the baby kicks him and that's enough for him to break the hug.

"Goodbye Sayonakidori... You'll always be my first love"

He quickly turns and walks away without looking back. She lets two fat teardrops fall from her face and plop down into the dust before she whispers

"Goodbye..."

Sayonakidori lifts her head and wipes her face. She won't let herself waste anymore tears on someone who doesn't deserve them. Turning around abruptly, she bumps into Sakumo. He immediately hops back alarmed and apologizes

"I am so sorry! Are you alright? Is your baby okay?"

"No it's my fault, I apologize! I'm fine, she's fine, we're all fine"

"Oh okay, good!"

Sakumo gestures towards the shrinking figure of Ryota

"Were you seeing off your... husband?"

Sayonakidori's expression widens in surprise and she places a hand over her chest

"Oh, goodness no! Just an old friend! No, I do not have a husband... I don't have anyone even remotely interested in me."

Sakumo's face changes from curiosity to pleasant surprise as he responds with

"Well, I wouldn't say you don't have _anyone_..."

Putting emphasis on the last word, he winks at her and she giggles then looks away.

"You are too kind"

"Your beautiful face and sweet demeanor make it easy for me to be so kind"

Sayonakidori looks back up at him now and smiles

"You good sir are making me blush"

"Ah, please don't call me sir, that makes me feel old. Sakumo will do just fine"

He gives her a grin that only makes her cheeks pinker

"Then I apologize for that Sakumo"

"Hey, no worries! So where is little Tenzo today?"

"Oh, my parents are visiting and he is entertaining them at the moment... Are you headed off somewhere?"

Sayonakidori motions to the pack on his back

"Yes, I'm just about to leave on a mission... Well I hope you enjoy your time with you family... Perhaps when I get back you wouldn't mind spending a little time with me?"

He flashes a winning smile at her and she is charmed. She returns the expression and answers

"That would be wonderful. Please feel free to stop by my apartment when you get back. I live two doors down from the flower shop, do you know it?"

"Yamanaka Flowers? Of course! Til then my dear, I bid you farewell"

Sakumo bows deeply then takes her hand and kisses it while stealing a look up at her. Now her ears are turning pink as well, so he quickly takes his leave before the blush takes over her entire body. Walking out the village gates he can't help the smile on his face as he begins his journey.

:::::

Tsunade witnessed the interaction between Sakumo and Sayonakidori and she can't help feeling slightly jealous. After losing her lover Dan in the Second Shinobi World War, she doubts if she'll ever find love again. She sighs and shuffles slowly back towards the hospital when a breathless medial nin rushes up to her

"Tsunade-sama..."

He pants

"Must come... quickly..."

"What is it?"

"It's the results... Of the boy's blood work... You have to see for yourself..."

Tsunade sets off a rapid pace now and once at the hospital she bursts into the laboratory. Immediately knowing what she is there for, another medical nin hands her some papers. Her eyes quickly scan the page but stop and grow wide in awe of what she finds.

"I must notify the Hokage immediately!"

Tucking the paperwork away, Tsunade hurries out of the hospital and over to the Hokage's Office. There she sharply raps on the door and is surprised by the tone her old mentor uses to notify her to enter. Perhaps not many would have noticed, but Tsunade caught a tinge of sadness. She proceeds through the door and approaches the desk where Hiruzen doesn't appear to be out of the ordinary

"Yes Tsunade?"

She pulls the papers out of pocket and hands them over. As the Hokage takes them, he asks

"What is this?"

"These are the results of the boy's lab work. Since Sayonakidori mentioned Orochimaru was performing experiments with DNA on them I decided to run their blood through a genetic filter to see what markers could be found. My thinking was perhaps I could reverse Orochimaru's mutilation if I knew what I was dealing with, but now..."

Reading through page, Hiruzen also stops at the item that gave Tsunade alarm. Dropping the paper on his desk, he looks up at Tsunade

"Am I to understand parts of that boy's DNA have been rewritten to mimic Senju Hashirama?"

"Not rewritten so much as completely taken out and replaced with Hashirama's"

Hiruzen is completely shocked. What did his old pupil think he was doing? Trying to contemplate Orochimaru's thought process unsettles the Hokage, but he presses on

"Is there no way to revert the boy back to how he originally was?"

"As best I can determine at first glance, no. His original coding was completely destroyed by snipping out the parts to make room for Hashirama's. If I were able to get a sample of the boy's cells from before his genetic mutilation, in theory I could revive his original DNA... But in real life application I would need Orochimaru's help."

"What is your guesstimation as to what Orochimaru was planning on doing with the boy?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to recreate the Wood Release in the child"

The Third Hokage's breath stops for a moment. Didn't he instruct Orochimaru better? Why would he have such dangerous pursuits? Now Hiruzen sincerely begins to question how well he really knew Orochimaru at all. After a long moment of silence he speaks again

"Do you believe the child that woman is carrying is affected similarly?"

"Perhaps not with Hashirama's DNA, but yes. I believe that child will be born with remarkably patterned genes, but I won't know for sure until I can get a sample after she is born."

"I see"

"Sir..."

"What else is there Tsunade?"

"The woman. Her name is Sayonakidori... She says she used to work as a kunoichi and was hoping to find similar work to support herself while she's here."

"That's ludicrous! Not in her condition!"

"Respectfully sir, pregnancy is not a weakness. Women are still highly capable of work even while with child"

"So you think I would bless off on sending her on some C-rank or higher mission?"

"Not at all, and she understands. I told her she would need to undergo standard evaluation first because she is not of this village, but that it would leave her with D-rank missions. Honestly I was thinking she could perform pet recovery services so she could at least make some money."

"I see. Since you went ahead and opened your mouth I'll allow her to be evaluated, but I'm not guaranteeing her any work, is that understood?"

"Yes sensei"

"In fact I will oversee the evaluation myself. Notify her that I will host her evaluation a week from today out on the third training field."

"Yes sir."

Tsunade respectfully bows her head then exits his office. As soon as the door closes securely behind her, Hiruzen leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath. First Orochimaru and his sinister projects and now Tsunade lobbying to allow a pregnant kunoichi to work! Who are these people and what happened to his students? He shakes his head half joking with himself he thinks, next thing he knows Jiraiya is going reveal himself as a mega-pervert...

:::::

Sayonakidori, her parents, and Tenzo are gathered around the table to begin eating when there's a knock at the door. Upon answering it Sayonakidori finds Tsunade there.

"Oh, hello Tsunade! Please come in"

Stepping into the cozy dwelling, Tsunade notices the two people who are new to her

"I'm sorry Sayonakidori, I didn't mean to interrupt you while you had visitors"

"Nonsense! Tsunade, these are my parents Haru and Chou. Mother, Father, this is Tsunade. She is one of the ninja who freed Tenzo and I"

Chou and Haru's faces change from merely pleased to that of delight as they both get up to hug Tsunade. Haru speaks first

"We are eternally thankful to you for rescuing our daughter"

Chou echoes the sentiments

"Yes, please sit down and join us! If there is anything at all we can do for you, please ask!"

Tsunade tries to humbly decline

"I don't want to be a bother, I just needed to deliver a quick message"

Suddenly there's another knock at the door as the day's surprises aren't over yet. When Sayonakidori opens the door again, a smiling monk is standing there. Sayonakidori throws her arms around him as tears stream down his face. Stepping back to look at him she exclaims

"Monk Isao! I wasn't expecting you until as early as tomorrow!"

"Hearing you are alive rejuvenated me and gave me great haste to arrive here"

Beginning to feel more out of place in the midst of all the reunions, Tsunade tries to move towards the door

"I really should get going now, but I did want to let you know Sayonakidori, that the Hokage did approve at your evaluation. A week from today he would like to examine your ninja skills out at one of our training areas"

Before Sayonakidori can respond, Monk Isao speaks up

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I brought this with me..."

From outside the door he grabs a hilt and as he brings it into the ever shrinking apartment, the handle reveals itself to belong to a giant zanbato. Sayonakidori covers her mouth for a moment before she moves to give the monk a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Monk Isao... You didn't have to bring it all this way"

"Of course I did my dear, it is yours after all. Besides, what good is an unused blade?"

Tsunade tries to take this touching moment as an opportunity to escape but Chou spots her and hooks onto one of her arms. Noticing his wife's movements, Haru does the same with the other

"Now my dear, you're not going anywhere until you've been properly fed!"

Tsunade finally concedes not wanting to be rude. She listens as Sayonakidori recalls her tale for Monk Isao, at the end of which he bestows his thanks upon Tsunade as well. The evening begins to grow late before Tsunade finally leaves and even as she does, she pauses to look back onto the happy scene through the window.

While she's still hurt she had to bring one of her oldest and dearest friends to justice, she finds some consolation in being able to give Sayonakidori and Tenzo their lives back.

:::::


	3. Chapter 3

Hiruzen walks thoughtfully with his hands behind his back while the sunlight warms his body and a breeze rustles through the trees. It's been too long since he's been down here at the training fields. A small distance away he spies Jiraiya working with his students and he catches reflections of himself with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru when they were as young as Jiraiya's pupils are now. The Third Hokage sighs thoughtfully reminiscing before he returns his mind to the issue at hand. He watches Tsunade approach with a young woman who has a giant sword strapped to her back and small boy in tow. As soon as they are face to face the woman bows respectfully to Hiruzen and speaks

"Hokage, it is an honor to meet you. I am Sayonakidori and this is Tenzo. We are sincerely grateful for your gifts and are unable to express the depths of our thanks"

"It was my pleasure young lady. Will I be seeing Tenzo at the academy here soon?"

"To be honest I hadn't given it much consideration yet, but maybe"

"I would love for him to become a student so I hope to see him there"

"Oh, yes sir. Of course"

"Now lets get down to business. Please tell me a brief description of your element nature and techniques you have proficiency in along with a demonstration of your techniques from low to high ranking."

"Yes sir. I am a fire type with some ability in lighting and a user of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu."

"Before you start your demonstration, I think I would prefer to see them performed in more of a live situation if you don't mind. Would it be alright if I selected a sparring partner for you?"

"That would be fine sir"

The Hokage beckons to Jiraiya, and as he and his team closes in, Hiruzen speaks

"Jiraiya, do you remember Miss Sayonakidori?"

"Yes, certainly"

"Well today I'm doing an evaluation of her ninja skills and I was hoping you would oblige me by sparring with her"

Jiraiya gulps at the prospect. Normally he wouldn't have a problem being asked to engage in close movements with a young woman, but he's slightly unnerved by the fact she is pregnant. Then again, he supposes to himself, perhaps that's why his old sensei asked him to do it as opposed to a young member of Team Jiraiya.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Oh good! Please step out onto the field to begin"

Jiraiya and Sayonakidori walk about ten meters out before they stop and face each other. He asks

"Are you ready?"

"The real question is, are you?"

Catching him off guard, she charges him and and initial reaction is only to rear back. As he does, Sayonakidori pushes off of his own knee and into a back flip and before Jiraiya can wonder why she did such a move he finds his body being directed to the ground as at least half a dozen kunai pin his clothing with their momentum directing him down. When she lands back on her feet she blows a petite, blue, fireball technique at him. It doesn't look intimidating but knowing that underestimation can be a shinobi's greatest downfall, Jiraiya rips the blades through his clothing leaving the knives in the ground as he makes his escape. As the fireball hits the spot where he was just a moment earlier, the intense heat of the flames instantly melts the kunai.

Happy he didn't foolishly linger, Jiraiya closes in on Sayonakidori for some hand to hand combat. Her strikes are quick, furious, and sharp as he cautiously counters to make sure he doesn't accidentally strike her swelled abdomen. She can tell he's not putting forth all his effort so in annoyance she uses a raw chakra push to propel themselves away from each other. Now at a distance she wields her mighty zanbato, he was beginning to wonder when she was going to use it, but when she pushes her chakra down it's length, he grows cautious.

Sayonakidori's chakra fans out from the blade in the shape of blue flames. Despite being out of reach, she swings the mighty blade in Jiraiya's direction which he smartly avoids by leaping straight up into the air. When he lands back down he doesn't notice any effect of her sword stroke until the small cropping of trees behind him slide to the ground, all cut at the same angle. Jiraiya quickly summons a toad and attacks back with a toad oil fire release combo. Sayonakidori drives the blade of her zanbato into the ground and ducks behind it for shelter.

Waiting for Jiraiya to run out of breath, she begins forming hand seals and when the flames finally ebb, she leaps up and balances herself on the hilt of the sword. Pressing her palms together as the final seal she calls out for plasma rain. Jiraiya has never encountered this before and looks up as purple lightning rips through the sky. Purple rain begins to fall, but rather than soaking the environment each drop begins melting everything. The initial drops that land on Jiraiya and his summon are enough to make his summon flee and engage Jiraiya to use an earth release to protect himself. Calculating his next move a giant purple fist smashes through his earth shield.

Remaining under what's left of his cover his hair explodes with his needle jutsu. To his dismay, Sayonakidori has used her chakra to shroud her entire body in a purple armor that seems simultaneously fluid and solid. As his needles pierce the armor he watches as it seems the armor itself absorbs them then dissolves them once inside. With his hair still surrounding his body in a cloak of needles he's unsure of what to do next. He could escalate the fight even further but he doesn't know if he could prevent damaging the unborn child if he did.

Jiraiya lets the earth fall completely away, relaxes his stance, smiles, then shrugs his shoulders and says

"Okay, I give up!"

Sayonakidori wears an expression of disbelief, and being wise enough to not immediately believe an opponent when they concede defeat she performs a fuinjutsu technique that changes the plasma from the armor she's wearing to creating a dome around his body. By now their battle has taken them almost one hundred meters away from where the Third Hokage stands with Tsunade, Tenzo, and Team Jiraiya. Maintaining the translucent purple sphere of plasma chakra around Jiraiya, she performs another technique and at the final seal she grabs the sphere. Their images streak across the landscape and in an instant they appear before the spectators.

Sayonakidori releases Jiraiya, dropping him on the ground with a heavy thud, then she bends and places her hands on her knees. Tsunade comes to her side and asks

"Are you okay?"

Slightly out of breath Sayonakidori answers

"Yes, it's just been a long time since I've done anything that strenous"

"It probably doesn't help matters that you're with child as well"

"I suppose there's that too..."

Tsunade maintains a hand on her back as Sayonakidori straightens herself to standing. When she does she finds herself face to face with the Hokage.

"That was quite an impressive display young lady!"

"Thank you sir"

"I can see that you are a quite powerful kunoichi, jonin level even, but I worry about your health-"

"If I may interject sir," Tsunade interrupts, "but you do have the final discretion to determine which ninja receive which assignments, do you not?"

"Yes of course Tsunade, you know this"

"Then could you not assign her tasks with low levels of risk and exertion?"

"Yes, but those missions are more fit for genin who are still learning and not worthy of Sayonakidori and her jonin level caliber"

Mustering the sweetest, wide eyed face she can express, Sayonakidori locks eyes with Hiruzen

"Please sir, I'm sorry I only know how to be an excellent kunoichi and I'm not fit for other duties. I promise you I understand my body has limitations far below that of my skill level, but all I'm really asking for is a way to earnestly provide for myself and Tenzo. Could you please find it in your grace to enable me to do so?"

Feeling softened by her passion and pressured by the onlookers, the Hokage sighs and relents.

"Yes, I can do that for you. Please arrive at my office by eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning"

"Oh thank you sir! I will not let you regret this!"

Sayonakidori bows respectfully again and the Third smiles.

"Tsunade please show Sayonakidori where my office is located so she is prepared for tomorrow"

"Yes sir"

"Team Jiraiya, please return to the field you were training at. I need a moment to speak with your sensei"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

The three youths speak simultaneously. At once all the parties dismiss except for Jiraiya who stands there looking curiously at his former mentor

"Is there something I can help you with sensei?"

"Yes, please walk with me"

"Jiraiya, do you understand what the village's greatest treasure is?"

"The children"

"And why is that?"

"Because they hold the village's future in their hands"

"Jiraiya... I would like to pass onto you the duty of guarding Konoha's treasure..."

"But sensei... my travels? The prophecy I told you about..."

"Do you not feel you have traveled long enough after the Second Shinobi War? Then those years you spent with the Amegakure orphans?"

"The world is so vast, I've only just begun to scratch the surface"

"Could you at least consider it?"

"For you master, I will... I do have one favor to ask of you though"

"Yes Jiraiya?"

"I would like to nominate my student Minato for the rank of jonin"

"Jonin? Already? Aren't the rest of your team still genin?"

"Yes sir. They are ready for the chunnin exams now, but Minato far eclipses his teammates"

"That boy is quite exceptionally gifted... How about this, to give both of us some time to think on these matters, you come back by my office in three days and we'll discuss our answers then"

"That would be fine"

"Wonderful, I'll meet with you then"

The Hokage continues walking into the village while Jiraiya returns to his students. Hiruzen really has no objections to promoting Minato to jonin, despite being a teenager the boy is quite prodigious, but he's hoping that making Jiraiya wait on the answer will tip Jiraiya's hand in favor of accepting the Hokage position. Hiruzen takes a deep breath and smiles as he observes the people of his village, he nods as he passes three boys who are the latest Ino-Shika-Cho trio, tips his hat at the Umino family as they walk hand in hand with their young son, and enjoys the aroma filling the air from the Uchiha Senbei. Seeing his village flourish like this fills the Hokage with great joy, but it's not enough to distract him from the lingering thoughts in the back of his mind which have been torturing him.

Returning to his office, he sits and weaves his fingers together while trying to collect his thoughts on how to handle Orochimaru.

:::::

The next morning rises beautifully as the Third Hokage is already pacing in his office when he hears a gentle knock at the door

"Enter"

Timidly Sayonakidori steps into the office with Tenzo following closely behind. Sizing up the boy, Hiruzen doesn't notice anything outwardly remarkable about him, but the Hokage is wise enough to know an individual's value can't be determined from looking at the outside in.

"Ah yes, young miss Sayonakidori! My apologizes, I've misplaced myself and have forgotten you were coming this morning. Please give me a moment to gather myself then I'd like to show you around"

"Certainly"

Picking up his hat then straightening it on his head, he moves to lead the pair out of his office. After pointing out the all the administrative features of the building, he turns towards the academy. Hiruzen understands that Tenzo is still too young yet to enter, but perhaps if Sayonakidori is wooed into staying in the village the boy will be enrolled. They stroll into a courtyard where several young students are practicing taijutsu. Sayonakidori recognizes the silver haired Kakashi as he faces off against against another young boy donning a green jumpsuit and a bowl haircut. Next to them are two girls, one with long wavy black hair and red eyes and the other with short black hair that closely frames her sweet face, and further down is a tall boy with short black hair squaring off with a boy wearing a bandanna covering his head and dark glasses. Tenzo is instantly interested and he tugs at Sayonakidori's kimono.

"I want to play..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, they're not playing, they're training"

"I want to train too!"

Hiruzen speaks up

"That is a wonderful attitude to have! I bet you would make a superb student here at the academy in a couple years"

Sayonakidori responds

"That's awful young, isn't it?"

"We base their admittance on each child's individual abilities. Some children do start young such as Kakashi over there, he for example began last year at age four and to be honest he is primed to graduate at the top of his class later this year. It's fairly common for children to begin their time at the academy when they are a little bit older and then graduate late in their childhood or in their early teens. If you look at the end and notice the tall, strapping, young lad sparring with his comrade in the glasses, the tall one is my son. He's a very good student as well, but I don't project he'll be ready to graduate for at least a couple more years"

"I see"

The Hokage and Sayonakidori continue chatting as the academy instructor tells the class to take a break and get some water. Recognizing the change in the dynamic, Tenzo walks over to where Kakashi is standing

"HI! You fight good!"

"Well, yea. Why wouldn't I?"

"You play fight with me?"

"I don't spar with babies, sorry"

Tenzo's face forms a pout, and being a more sensitive child than Kakashi the jumpsuit wearing student chimes in

"Hey buddy, my name is Might Guy and I would love to spar with you for a little bit"

"Okay!"

Kakashi steps back with the other students and chuckles as Guy steps up against Tenzo. Hiruzen and Sayonakidori stop talking and watch as Guy shows Tenzo a proper stance then waits for Tenzo to come after him. When he does, Guy evades his small maneuvers and gently directs Tenzo backwards. Seeing an opportunity, Kakashi walks around the duo and as Tenzo gets completely wrapped up in what he's doing, Kakashi sticks a foot out and trips Tenzo. Tenzo falls to his rear, rolls up his back, over his head then lands back seated again before his momentum stops. Kakashi is overcome with laughter while Guy moves to help the little boy up.

"Kakashi, that was pretty mean spirited! ...Hey little buddy, let me give you a hand up"

Guy holds his hand out for Tenzo, but for a toddler it is just too much. Tenzo begins bawling and as the tears fall away from him they grow in size before landing on the ground. In a matter of seconds he's sitting in a swampy puddle and vines spring forth out of the ground and smack Kakashi across the cheek instantly ceasing his laughter. The academy instructor wades through the muck and picks up Tenzo then hands him back to Sayonakidori. In her arms, Tenzo immediately begins to quiet as Sayonakidori soothes him with a look of shock on her face. Hiruzen directs them away from the courtyard before he speaks again

"I didn't want to believe it was true..."

"Believe what?"

"After Tsunade filtered Tenzo's blood samples to understand Orochimaru's experimentations, she discovered Tenzo's DNA had been modified with the DNA of our first Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Hashirama was a powerful shinobi who excelled at the Wood Release which is a combination of using both Water and Earth elements. His technique was rather unheard of and no other ninja has ever been able to perform it, until now..."

Sayonakidori is silent as she holds Tenzo close to her chest. The Hokage watches a fear creep into her eyes and he interprets it as fear of the unknown for both Tenzo's future and the future of Sayonakidori's unborn clone. Hiruzen clears his throat before speaking again

"I know you do not intend on staying in the village long, but perhaps it would be in Tenzo's best interest if we began him on a special tutoring program with masters of earth and of water. Thankfully that last display was just a small incident, but he could be a real danger to himself or to others if we try to ignore his innate abilities"

By now they have walked out the front of the academy and Tenzo's sniffling has finally stopped. Sayonakidori pulls him back to look at his face, then wiping away his final tears she sets him back on the ground.

"Hey sweetheart, do you see that swing hanging from that big tree over there?"

"Uh-huh"

"How about you go play on it for a moment, okay?"

"Okay"

Tenzo races off as Sayonakidori slowly rises and addresses the Hokage.

"You're right. And I want what's best for Tenzo. How early can he start?"

"I can arrange something for him as early as tomorrow which brings me back to what I originally brought you here for today. I am in need of someone to assist me with basic administrative duties at my office and I would like to offer the position to you first before I appoint anyone else"

"It would be an honor Hokage-sama"

"If we're going to be working closely together, please just call me Hiruzen"

"Yes Hiruzen-sama"

"Well, it's a start. Please come back with me to my office. I'm sure my wife Biwako won't mind entertaining little Tenzo while you begin your first official duty; choosing element masters for Tenzo"

"Yes sir."

Sayonakidori bows respectfully then turns her attention to the little boy on the swing.

"Come along now Tenzo!"

"Okay Sayonakidori!"

Tenzo hops off the swing and races over to where the adults are standing. As he approaches, the old man smiles down at him and they re-enter the building.

::::

The day speeds away quickly and by mid-afternoon with Hiruzen's guidance, Sayonakidori is confident in her selection of Tenzo's tutors. As they walk home, they stop to pick up groceries on the way. After entering the apartment and putting away the food, Sayonakidori doesn't get a moment to sit down when she hears a knock on the door. Upon opening it there is a hand attached to an unseen body holding a bouquet of flowers. Sayonakidori places her hand over her chest and exclaims

"Oh my, they're lovely!"

Which prompts the man attached to that hand to show himself. Sayonakidori moves her hand from her chest to the side of her face and smiles girlishly before speaking again

"Hello Sakumo! Please, come in..."

:::::


	4. Chapter 4

Sayonakidori steps forward to take the flowers from Sakumo and as she reaches for them, he takes her hand and kisses it causing her to blush yet again

"My goodness Sayonakidori! You are even lovelier than the last time I laid eyes on you!"

"Gracious Sakumo, you are too much! Please come inside."

Before he steps through the door he leans back and calls to someone unseen

"Hurry up you!"

Looking rather petulant, Kakashi follows in behind his father. Sayonakidori moves to put the flowers in water as Kakashi takes in his surroundings and says

"Man, what a dump! Our closets are bigger than this hole!"

Sakumo sharply punches his son upside the head and hisses at him

"I told you to be nice, remember?"

Sayonakidori calls over her shoulder

"What was that Sakumo? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the water"

"Oh! Kakashi was just complimenting you on how cozy your home is!"

"Why thank you Kakashi, that's awful sweet of you"

Kakashi rolls his eyes as he speaks

"Yea sure, don't mention it"

Not liking his son's attitude, Sakumo glares at the boy and makes a fist

"I mean, you're welcome!"

Sakumo speaks up again

"I returned from my mission last night and I know you invited me stop by as soon got back but I figured you wouldn't appreciate any late night visitors"

Kakashi mumbles

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind being her late night-"

Kakashi is cut off by being punched in the back of the head by his father again. Sayonakidori giggles then smiles and Sakumo continues

"Anyways, picking up Kakashi from the academy today I heard from his instructors he had an eventful morning. As we were leaving the school Kakashi told me all about how he wanted to apologize to Tenzo for that mean prank and he even volunteered to use his own allowance to buy Tenzo a gift!"

Sakumo squeezes Kakashi on the shoulder then Kakashi produces a slightly rumpled gift from behind his back. Sayonakidori bends down to his level

"My, you are a thoughtful young man! Thank you, Kakashi! Tenzo, come here sweetheart!"

Tenzo crosses the room slowly, still recalling this morning. When he approaches the group, he moves to cling onto Sayonakidori.

"Tenzo sweetie, Kakashi came by to apologize and he brought you a gift"

Tenzo looks cautiously at Kakashi and before the latter can cop any attitude, his father squeezes down hard on his shoulder causing the boy to wince then offer the gift forward and mumble

"I'm sorry about this morning"

Tenzo takes the gift and replies

"It's okay!"

Sayonakidori shows Tenzo how to open the gift - another new experience for the boy, and his smile grows huge when he reveals a kite. He moves forward and hugs Kakashi

"Thank you! We friends now?"

Sensing another punch coming if he offers up the wrong response, Kakashi replies

"Yes, we can be friends"

"Okay!"

Sakumo helps Sayonakidori back to standing as Tenzo leads Kakashi to the living area where he shares his crayons. Satisfied his son isn't going to produce anymore mischief for the time being, Sakumo asks

"So, did you two have any plans for supper?"

Still holding his hand and standing rather close after helping her up, Sayonakidori can feel her cheeks flushing again as she looks up into his face and smiles

"No, none at all"

"Great! I'm not going to lie, I would have been a bit disappointed if you had said yes!"

She laughs then asks

"What did you have in mind?"

From behind his back Sakumo produces a picnic basket

"Well I was thinking we could head down to the river, pick out a spot to sit and eat, and the boys could try out that kite, then we could just talk and enjoy the view... However, the view I have right now is absolutely stunning and I'm not so sure I have the power to look away..."

Sakumo winks at Sayonakidori and she moves her hands to cover her ears which are pinking now as well.

"Sakumo! You are too much!"

"So I keep hearing from you! Is it a date then?"

"Yes, I would be delighted"

Sayonakidori beams as she gathers herself and Tenzo. Once out the door, Sakumo offers her his arm and she accepts with a smile. At the river they settle on a shaded area and Sakumo rolls out a mat before helping Sayonakidori down then laying out the food. She gasps in amazement of all the different dishes

"Sakumo, this is wonderful! Did you prepare this all yourself?"

"Some yes, but I can't take all the credit. My housekeeper did help me out a bit... Okay, well a lot"

"Housekeeper?"

"Yes, I've found it's rather difficult to be a single father and a shinobi so I hired on some staff to help me maintain our compound and keep an eye on Kakashi while I'm out on missions"

"I see, you must be a very fine ninja then to be able to afford any staff"

"Well, I like to think I'm a fair ninja at least. However, some of our money does come from the farmland on our estate which I rent out to sharecroppers"

"Oh my. And this food...?"

"Some of it is produced by those farmers, yes"

"Goodness, I can't wait to find out more about you Sakumo"

"And I you, my dear. But for now let's eat then the boys can get back to playing"

Sakumo beckons the boys and the quartet enjoy their meal together. The boys become a bit competitive over who can finish their food first but otherwise they are eager to resume play. After satisfying their appetites and repacking the food, Sakumo settles in next to Sayonakidori as they watch the boys play with the sun descending in the background.

"If it's not too rude or personal of me to inquire about, I recall before you mentioned you didn't have anyone interested in you but your current status indicates that hasn't always been the case, am I wrong?"

Sayonakidori glances down and Sakumo worries he may have asked too soon, but then she cocks her head to side and looks at him before speaking

"Heh, well there was interest but not in the way you would think. You're trying to ask where the father of this baby is, yes?"

"I suppose to put it more bluntly, yes"

"There's not"

"Define 'not'. As in, he's not alive? Or not wanting to be around? Or what?"

"Let's go with 'or what'... It's hard to explain"

"Lay it on me, I'm all ears"

"Tenzo and I... Jiraiya and Tsunade rescued us from Orochimaru. Orochimaru used us as test subjects for genetic mutilation... I'm not sure what his end game was, all I know is he was dissatisfied with a lack of results from me, so he moved onto children like Tenzo, but when they failed to thrive, he replicated my cells then implanted me with my own clone and ran experiments with the child in my womb"

Sakumo leans back with both his eyebrows raised. He wasn't expecting a bombshell like that.

"Wow. And so that's how you met Tenzo?"

"Yes. There were several children, I can't recall how many. There was a prison yard where Orochimaru would allow us to mingle and the children most often gravitated towards me. I think it was because all the other victims were men and they all had rather menacing appearances. It broke my heart how often I would meet new children then never see them again. Tenzo was amongst the youngest taken and I don't think he understood he is an orphan, so when we broke free from the fortress and I saw him standing there alone and crying, I knew I had to do everything within my power to take care of him"

"You have a very big heart"

"It's not his fault he ended up there just like it's not this baby's fault she's going to be born, and with all the injustice in the world I couldn't let more happen if I could help it"

"Even if it irrevocably changes your life?"

"My destiny was changed the moment Orochimaru set his sights on me over two years ago. I'm taking back control now and I'm going to play the hand I'm dealt to the best of my ability"

"That is admirable"

"Thank you..."

Having cleared away some of the doubts for Sakumo, their conversation gets lighter from there. They swap humorous stories, recall tales of former missions, and share hobbies and dreams as they fill the evening with smiles and laughter. When the sun begins to touch the horizon, Sakumo moves to put his arm around Sayonakidori and to his great relief she leans into him and rests her head on his shoulder. Twilight has begun to settle before they finally pack things up and move back towards Sayonakidori's apartment. She begins the journey by carrying a worn out Tenzo, but Sakumo takes him from her arms as Kakashi slowly drags his feet behind them. Back at the dwelling she shares with Tenzo, Sakumo lays the small boy in bed while Kakashi waits by the door. Tucking in Tenzo, Sakumo and Sayonakidori share a smile hearing the sounds of gentle snoring coming from Kakashi as he is seated on the floor with his head against the wall fast asleep already. Feeling confident with no spectators, Sakumo suddenly takes Sayonakidori into his arms and kisses her. He's waiting for the rejection but is pleasantly surprised once again as she moves her arms around his neck and reciprocates. It is an absolutely breathtaking first kiss and Sakumo hates to break it but he's worried if he lets it linger too long the moment will be spoiled. Pulling away he smiles down at her and brushes her face to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. He notices her skin has goosebumps as she bites the corner of her lip and looks back up at him. They hold hands as they walk to her door then he silently bends to scoop up his own sleeping son. She opens the door for him and as he steps out he mouths the word "bye" and she replies likewise. Being unable to help himself, he bends down to give her one more quick peck on the cheek and whispers "I'll see you again soon" before he finally walks away from her apartment.

Sayonakidori is radiant as she places her hand over the spot on her cheek where his lips just left and her eyes follow him longingly before she closes the door behind him.

:::::

After Hiruzen proposed the position of Hokage to Jiraiya, Jiraiya became highly distracted and lost in his own thoughts. The rest of that days training went on without much input from him and even the next day when Team Jiraiya stopped by his apartment he dismissed them and told them to enjoy a day off. That night was even more restless for him and the next morning he shoos off his team again. By noon Tsunade catches up with Jiraiya at Shushuya

"Jiraiya! What are you doing drunk in the middle of the day?!"

"Oh, calm down Tsunade! It's just a little drink"

"A little my rear end! You reek like a distillery!"

"I would love to see a little of your rear end"

Tsunade punches Jiraiya hard enough to knock him out of the booth and across the floor. When he finally comes to a stop she walks to where he is and drags him back and props him back up in his seat then slides into the booth opposite of him.

"I'm sorry Tsunade"

"You should be. Now tell me what's going on. Minato came to find me this morning because he was worried about you"

"It's Hiruzen-sensei..."

"What about him? Is he ill? Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, nothing like that"

"Then what is it? You almost made my heart jump out of my chest"

"Your che-"

Jiraiya stops whatever innuendo he was about to say when he catches Tsunade's dangerous glare. He straightens his face then sighs

"He asked me to be the next Hokage"

"That's great Jiraiya! Congratulations!"

"I haven't accepted yet. I'm supposed to give my answer tomorrow."

"It's a great honor! Why wouldn't you say yes?"

"It's also a great responsibility. I don't know if I could be the person that the entire village relies on"

"Jiraiya you have all the qualities of a great leader. You are a strong, powerful ninja, you look out for the best interests of your team, and you inspire others to better themselves and reach their fullest potentials"

"You're being too kind Tsunade... Please help me drink some of this sake, I think i have have ordered too much"

Not being the type of person to turn down a free drink, Tsunade helps herself as she continues talking

"It's not kindness I'm offering you Jiraiya, just honesty"

"I'm just not sure I'd be the best person to take care of the village"

"Why not? Who else do you think could do the job better than you?"

"I don't know"

"Jiraiya... Nobody can tell you what to do. Nobody can decide for you. But I highly doubt Hiruzen would have asked you if there was anyone else who can protect Konoha better than you can"

"I suppose you're right Tsunade..."

They spend the rest of the afternoon downing several more bottles of sake and becoming increasingly inebriated together. Some of their time is spent joking and reminiscing on the good times, but more often than not they fall back onto Orochimaru and they both grow silent thinking of their old friend. By the time they finally leave the bar, they're holding each other up as the sun sinks towards the horizon. Even though Jiraiya has had more to drink than Tsunade, his larger body is handling the alcohol far better than her petite frame. He thinks it's best for her to go home and sleep it off, so he leads her to her apartment. At her door, the stars are beginning to twinkle and she fumbles for her keys. Jiraiya is accostumed to Tsunade turning him down so he figures he has nothing to lose making a move on her now. He lifts up her face to his and kisses her quickly then pulls away waiting for her to punch him. But instead when he looks down he sees her eyes sparkling at him and a blush on her face that may not entirely be the liquor. He whispers to her

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't..."

Jiraiya moves to kiss her again but Tsunade swiftly enters her apartment and closes the door on his face. He expected as much so he considers the day a win and walks off with his hands in his pockets and hope in his heart.

The next morning when Tsunade groggily gets up, her head is pounding and the early morning sunlight is piercing her eyes. She moves to her bathroom and begins to wash her face in the sink. Drying off her face and looking at herself in the mirror she thinks to herself

"Why did I do that last night...?"

:::::

The first day of Tenzo's training was difficult only because he didn't want to leave Sayonakidori's side. It didn't matter how much she tried to convince him that she would be back for him, his separation anxiety kept him clinging to her leg - that is until Maruboshi Kosuke bribed him with a bit of candy. Initially Sayonakidori was unsure of his appointment as Tenzo's tutor because of his status as a genin for the last thirty years but Hiruzen assured her that he was a only a genin by choice and not due to inability. Hiruzen also explained that both he and the Second Hokage had trained Kosuke and that Kosuke was quite proficient in both earth and water releases thus making him the village's most ideal candidate to instruct Tenzo. However the Third recognized the boy would still need help learning how to master both releases in conjunction with each other so he suggested Sayonakidori ask for Jiraiya's assistance. Hiruzen disclosed that Jiraiya is capable of blending different chakra natures with his summons thus he could possibly instruct Tenzo on how to make his water and earth elements work harmoniously.

Sayonakidori looks forward to today as Tenzo is eager to train with Kosuke and Jiraiya is supposed to come to the Hokage's office at which time she will also ask for her favor. Not being very familiar with the Hokage yet but recognizing a pensive expression on his face she asks

"Hiruzen-sama, do you have something on your mind I can assist you with?"

"No child, I'm just contemplating how to handle a high risk prisoner"

"Not to be intrusive, but do you mean Orochimaru?"

The Third Hokage is taken off guard by her answer, but he supposes she would know because she was one of his last victims and she arrived in the village with him during his capture. Hiruzen himself hasn't directly spoken with Sayonakidori over the matter but he supposes there might be something of value to be learned by investing his time.

"You're quite alright, but yes it is he I am thinking about... We've been having a hard time dissecting his motives and he's been keeping mum on the matter, even through torture and the use of mind jutsus. If it's not too much to ask of you, what do you think Orochimaru was searching for?"

"I'm really not sure sir, but I think the important thing to recognize here is that he was searching for something"

"Well, that much was obvious"

"Obvious yes, but respectfully sir I think you're overlooking the worth of the search itself to Orochimaru. He was trying to find something in me, in Tenzo, in my child, that can't be normally found"

"What are you getting at?"

"He was trying to discover something rare. Some greater knowledge not usually found by man. While I don't know specifically what he was trying to find throughout the course of his experiments, I would wager a guess that you could bribe him with other highly restricted information"

"Hmm..."

"You have a great village Hokage-sama, would I be out of place to presume that somewhere a secret hall of records holds forbidden information that would be very enticing to Orochimaru?"

Hiruzen strokes his beard considering her words before he answers

"You may presume that... but are you also presuming I would allow him access to those scrolls?"

"Not at all sir. Rather than bring him to the hall, bring a forged scroll to him. Perhaps, leave the the forbidden topic the same, but let an author construct a piece of fiction for Orochimaru to read. And even then only give him a time limit to read the scroll in exchange for the amount of information he gives."

"That is an idea..."

Where he, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, the three people closest to Orochimaru had failed, this fresh mind provided a rather genius concept. Hiruzen supposes, then again, she is close to Orochimaru but in a far more tragic way. There's a solid knock at the door and the Hokage bids them to enter.

Jiraiya enters and is surprised to see Sayonakidori in the position of the Hokage's aid, but asks no questions and gets directly down to business

"Hiruzen-sensei, I have an answer for you"

"And I you Jiraiya, but please indulge me first"

"I accept your appointment Hokage on the condition that I am still given some opportunities to travel and to write; I still feel I haven't fulfilled the toad's prophecy yet"

"With you stepping into the Hokage position I will retire, but I suppose I may get bored being retired and on occasion can stand in the position to afford you that flexibility"

"Thank you sir..."

"And I do accept your nomination for Minato to ascend to the rank of jonin. In fact as one of your first duties as Hokage, I believe the boy would find it a great honor if you were the man to appoint him... Sayonakidori, I need you to begin planning the Hokage ceremony. You'll need to address invitations to the Kages of other nations, along with the Daimyos of the lands, speak with the ANBU commander to begin organizing security, contact food vendors for catering, and speak with seamstresses to create banners and set an appointment for Jiraiya to be measured for his traditional Hokage robes"

"Yes Hokage-sama... What day would you like to set for the ceremony?"

"One month from tomorrow"

"Yes Hokage-sama... If I may respectfully ask, what about Tenzo?"

"Oh yes, it had almost slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me. I will speak with Master Jiraiya on all the matters I've already discussed with you. Now please attend to those tasks, and when you return I will dictate the Kage and Daiymyo invitations for you so"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Sayonakidori bows respectfully before exiting the office. When the door is fully closed, Jiraiya jabs a thumb in her direction

"Is she always so formal?"

"She's new..."

Hiruzen begins discussing with Jiraiya the new plan of attack for dealing with Orochimaru including using Jiraiya's own skills as a writer to forge the forbidden scrolls. He also tasks Jiraiya with training Tenzo and initially Jiraiya is questionable but when the nature of Tenzo's modified DNA is revealed, Jiraiya immediately accepts the role. After finishing with the Third Hokage, Jiraiya races across the village to Tsunade's apartment where she is taking the day off to recover from their escapade yesterday. As soon as she opens the door, he rushes in and closes the door behind him then takes her hand and drops to one knee.

"Tsunade, marry me."

:::::


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade is shocked. Of all things to happen today she certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Jiraiya, this isn't a time for games. That certainly didn't sound like a question, and the headache I'm fighting off isn't ready to argue with you"

"It wasn't a question, it was a proposal. I accepted the Hokage position and I can't think of anyone better to support me in this new endeavor than you. Please Tsunade, I'm not getting any younger and I feel like I'm going to die before I get to be with the one woman I sincerely love in this world"

She hasn't hit him yet. To Jiraiya that's a good sign, but her silence is beginning to unnerve him. Tsunade lets Jiraiya's words sink in. She thinks back to the other day when she witnessed Sakumo's flirtations and how jealous she felt, and she also considers what Jiraiya said about how he's not getting any younger. Being honest with herself she isn't getting any younger either, crossing the threshold of thirty opened her eyes a bit. As Tsunade opens her mouth to speak again, Jiraiya waits for another crushing rejection

"Yes"

"Okay Tsunade, I'll leave you alone then. You sure know how to keep a man on the line..."

Jiraiya turns to sadly leave when Tsunade puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him

"Jiraiya, I just said I would marry you"

His face lights up and he pulls her in for a kiss. Tsunade puts her arms around his neck and for Jiraiya, to date it is the most satisfying gesture she's ever done towards him. As her lips are still pressed against his, she thinks to herself

_"If I'm going to stick by someone for the rest of my life, he might as well be my best friend..."_

:::::

A few days later, Jiraiya descends the depths of the Konoha prison facility. On his way down he passes Danzo who gives him a curious look that sets Jiraiya's skin crawling but he presses on with his mission. Orochimaru's cell is heavily guarded by three ANBU soldiers and a member of the Hyuga clan twenty-four hours a day. Everyone rotates out of their position in shifts at varying intervals throughout the day so that never more than one person is entering or leaving and the random times prevent Orochimaru from predicting when the next shift change will be. The rotating members of the Hyuga clan maintain constant surveillance of Orochimaru through use of their Byakugan. They utilize their gentle fist techniques to block the chakra from entering Orochimaru's arms, rendering those limbs completely useless. Orochimaru himself is bound by chains at the neck and the waist and the chains are used to direct and restrain him when it's time for another application of the gentle fist. Also, he is kept in almost complete darkness save for the torches by the guards at the front of the cell. ANBU commander had hoped that the isolation along with the darkness would eventually break Orochimaru but Orochimaru has held out so far. Jiraiya hates seeing his old comrade treated like a wild animal, but with his violent and sinister nature revealed, and after already killing two guards, there were no other options left.

Today as Jiraiya approaches the cell, he nods at the masked ANBU and at Hyuga Hizashi before calling out to Orochimaru. Initially there is silence but then Jiraiya hears the sounds of heavy chains being dragged across the ground. Orochimaru's pale face looms through the darkness towards Jiraiya, and he has a wicked glint in his eye. He hisses

"Jiraiya, how good of you to visit me in my solitude"

"I hope they're treating you well"

"As well as can be expected towards a traitorous criminal convicted with treason of the highest degree"

That last statement stings Jiraiya. As much as he loves his village and having grown up with Orochimaru, Jiraiya simply can't comprehend why Orochimaru would betray his own home

"Orochimaru, I'm going to ask you again, what were you trying to accomplish at your hidden fortress?"

"I was just trying to have a little fun."

Orochimaru finishes his sentence with a haunting laugh, but Jiraiya maintains his straight face

"I'm prepared to offer you a deal, Orochimaru"

"Oh? And what could you possibly have that would be of interest to me?"

From behind his back Jiraiya pulls out a worn and weathered looking scroll. He blows the dust off and Orochimaru only catches a glimpse of the scrolls label; he reads the word "Reincarnation" and his interest is piqued.

"Oh Jiraiya, you couldn't possibly have done that for me..."

"It wasn't me. It was Hiruzen sensei. He's willing to barter with you five minutes of reading this scroll in exchange for five minutes of your true confession"

Orochimaru smiles and turns his face at an awkward angle

"Jiraiya... do you know what it's like to lose someone?"

"Yes, I've lost many of the same soldiers you have"

"No, I mean someone close to you. Someone who takes your heart with them when they go... Such as how I was raised as an orphan or how Tsunade lost her little brother and her lover..."

Jiraiya tries to block out the last part of his statement. Orochimaru knows as well as anyone else that he, Jiraiya, is in love with Tsunade. By mentioning a time in the past when Tsunade gave her heart to another, Jiraiya understands it's a ploy to get under his skin. Recognizing Jiraiya's pause, Orochimaru continues

"Or maybe even how you received word of the death of those Amegakure orphans you trained..."

"That's enough Orochimaru!"

"There, right there. That pang that you're feeling? I'm striving to find a way to prevent that pain from ever happening again"

"Oh yea? Well what about all the people you've killed at your prison?"

"They were all horrid creatures... Only pawns to play on my route to a higher learning... I made sure they didn't have families to grieve for them..."

"You're sick..."

"No, not at all! I'm just on a path to greater enlightenment... Now, if I may take a peek of that scroll I do believe I've held up to my end of the bargain..."

Although Jiraiya is uneased again and became lost in the play of Orochimaru's words he realizes he did get some information. Remembering Orochimaru's inability to use his own arms, Jiraiya holds the scroll for him. Orochimaru occasionally mumbles as he reads.

"Living Corpse Reincarnation!?... My, my Jiraiya, you're so thoughtful... Hmm, yes... Oh this is so ingenious!... The sheer awesomeness of this unbelievable..."

When Jiraiya feels enough time has passed he closes up the scroll. Orochimaru responds by licking his lips then slinking back into the darkness, his burning yellow eyes the last thing Jiraiya sees before Orochimaru completely fades back into the darkness. Jiraiya shakes off the menacing feeling and nods at the ANBU and Hizashi again before leaving.

:::::

Returning to the Hokage's office, he walks in as Hiruzen is dictating something to Sayonakidori and she is furiously writing notes. Upon Jiraiya's entrance, the Third Hokage stops, then hands some coins to Sayonakidori

"I think it's time we took a short break. You know, I'm having a craving for something sweet, how about you fetch us some popsicles from that street vendor down the way and make sure you get something for yourself."

"Yes Hiruzen-sama"

Sayonakidori quickly bows and exits, recognizing the Hokage's need for privacy. Hiruzen waits a few moments after she closes the door before he speaks

"Did our plan work?"

"I believe so. At least Orochimaru spun his words and was interested in reading the scroll"

"What did you learn?"

"From the best I could gather... Orochimaru wants to cheat death."

"That is an abomination! Everything on this earth has a cycle and humans are not exempt! Did he give a reason why he'd want to do such a thing?"

"He didn't allude to anything beyond that."

Hiruzen only sadly shakes his head. There are so many things one could achieve if one could live forever. The Third Hokage interlaces his fingers and speaks with a furrowed brow.

"I believe I'm beginning to understand Orochimaru's human exploitations now..."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Sayonakidori told me about how he tried injecting different DNA into herself, Tenzo, and her clone. Tsunade found the DNA of Senju Hashirama in the boy's blood when she ran tests on it. At first I thought perhaps Orochimaru was trying to create a weapon out of Tenzo, and perhaps he was but the Senju clan was known for their long life spans due to their extraordinary life force, and Hashirama himself was widely regarded for his immensely strong chakra... Perhaps more than just a weapon, Orochimaru was seeking a way to extend his life indefinitely through experimentation with Hashirama's DNA..."

Jiraiya remains silent and thoughtful listening to his master's words. The hush is interrupted by a timid knock at the door which Hiruzen immediately recognizes to be Sayonakidori's. She hands a frozen confection to each of the men and they all enjoy the treats quietly. Finishing his, Jiraiya clears his throat

"Hiruzen-sensei... I know you are busy with the Hokage ceremony barely more than 3 weeks away, but I was hoping to ask a favor of you before my appointment."

"What may I help you with"

"I proposed to Tsunade and she accepted. It would honor us if you would officiate the marriage"

The Third Hokage is stunned and almost drops what's left of his popsicle out of his mouth

"Are you serious Jiraiya?"

"Yes sir"

"Sayonakidori, please pause what you're doing and begin drafting a marriage certificate for me. Jiraiya, when would you and Tsunade like to be married?"

"Anytime before the ceremony"

"How about on the eve of your appointment?"

"That would be excellent Hiruzen-sensei"

"It is settled then. Sayonakidori please order a humble flower arrangement and some simple refreshments to be brought to my office on that day. Jiraiya, I believe we are finished discussing for the time being, please feel free to meet with your bride and let me know if there is anything else you would like me to provide for you"

At the last half of Hiruzen's statement, Sayonakidori rolls her eyes and thinks _"what he really means is let him know if there's anything else I can run around and take care of". _Jiraiya catches her expression and knows exactly what she is thinking so he chuckles, the Third Hokage notices how pleased his former pupil is and he smiles. As Jiraiya exits and Sayonakidori steps out to fetch a fresh scroll to prepare the certificate, Hiruzen looks fondly at the photo on his desk of his old team. Their faces are are fresh and innocent... They certainly didn't end up the way he thought they would and for as much as Orochimaru broke his heart this recent development between Jiraiya and Tsunade overfills him with happiness.

:::::

It's afternoon as Tsunade sits inside the Dango Shop sipping tea. She doesn't notice the people passing by as she becomes absorbed in her own thoughts. ...no, she's not euphorically in love with Jiraiya as she was with Dan, but does that mean it's not true love? She shakes her head. Love for a friend is just a real as any other. She tries to quiet the doubts in her minds by arguing that Dan wouldn't want her to grow old alone and her best friend is the most ideal candidate to accompany her into her twilight years. But still...

For an unknown reason, Sayonakidori catches Tsunade's eye. She strolls down the street with Tenzo in one hand and the other hand on her ever expanding belly. Tsunade has been supervising her prenatal care at the hospital because of the special circumstances Sayonakidori and her clone have gone through, Based on the medical studies Tsunade has read, she wagers that Sayonakidori will be ready to give birth in anywhere from six to eight weeks. Her pregnant form seemed large already when Tsunade rescued her a few weeks ago, and even now Sayonakidori seems to be pushing the limits of the human body... But what does Tsunade know for sure about that? She's never observed a pregnancy before nor has she been pregnant herself.

Perhaps that's another things Tsunade is secretly envious of. Sayonakidori may not have a man in life, but by adopting Tenzo she's already assumed a mothering position and despite initial adversity, she seems to be thoroughly enjoying growing another human life inside her own body. Tsunade continues her surveillance as Sakumo stealthily sneaks up behind Sayonakidori and covers her eyes, then when she stops and turns her face to look at him, he playfully pecks her on the cheek and she blushes. Tsunade takes back what she said about Sayonakidori being alone and thinks to herself what she wouldn't give to have someone put a smile on her face the way Sakumo does for Sayonakidori. Tsunade can only sigh as she watches the trio turn back towards the academy, presumably to pick up Kakashi for the day. Finishing her tea she thinks to herself she needs a real drink, and just as she stands up and puts her money on the table, Jiraiya arrives. By the expression on his face she can tell he's happy to see her. She also notices how he refrains from any public displays of affection despite how much he wants to.

"Hey there lovely, I've been looking for you"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. After I finished with Hiruzen this morning I meant to come find you, but I had to check in with my team first. That Minato is really going to do things that change the ninja world, I tell ya... anyways I took off searching for you when I realized how I lost track of time with them, sorry."

"It's fine Jiraiya, what did you want to talk about?"

Jiraiya's voice drops very low before he answers

"Hiruzen-sensei said he would marry us on the eve of my appointing ceremony, is that okay with you?"

"That's great Jiraiya..."

"We should go pick out rings today. Do you want a dress?"

"Sure Jiraiya"

Jiraiya is slightly perturbed at her flat answers, so he speaks in a monotone, sarcastic voice

"Please contain your enthusiasm, I don't think I can bear much more of it"

"I'm sorry. Yes, lets go by a jewelry shop and a new kimono for the wedding would be nice. If it's simple enough perhaps I can wear it at your appointment to Hokage as well"

"Alright then! Let's go!"

Leaving the Dango Shop with Jiraiya, Tsunade can't keep herself from sighing and thinking she should be at least as equally excited about this as he is.

:::::

The next three weeks fly by. Sakumo has a hard time remembering how long it's been since the last time he's been this happy. When he really puts his mind to it though, he supposes he hasn't been this way since before his late wife passed; even when he considers her though, he knows that she would want him to be happy and not alone. He spends most of his time with Sayonakidori, Tenzo, and Kakashi, and even on the one mission he was gone for, most free moments he had to himself were spent solely thinking about her. Home in Konoha, he's invited her over to the Hatake estate several times, introduced her to his housekeeper and sharecroppers, strolling through the village or at various public outings he proudly walks with her on his arm, and on a recent visit by her parents, he met them and secured their blessings. Today he is on extra sentry duty for the Hokage ceremony but he's still feeling extremely enthusiastic and confident after last night's events.

The Third Hokage presided over the intimate wedding ceremony which was attended by no more than a dozen people who witnessed the exchange of two simple gold bands. Jiraiya was his usual gallant self while Tsunade played the part of the blushing bride - whether or not she was already intoxicated was debatable. None the less, Tsunade was cordial and well behaved in a silk, cream colored kimono patterned with peach blossoms and her hair elegantly pinned up. Minato served as Jiraiya's witness and Sayonakidori as Tsunade's at the signing of their marriage certificate. Sayonakidori planned and executed the events of Jiraiya's & Tsunade's small wedding, and Sakumo attended as her escort. Biwako, the Hokage's wife, was there keeping an eye on their son Asuma, along with Kakashi and Tenzo. The other two members of Team Jiraiya were there as well because Jiraiya felt things would have been amiss without them. There were many toasts, lots of joy, and much laughter that carried on late into the night. Sakumo managed to carry both of the sleeping boys boys while walking Sayonakidori back to her home, and through that he was still feeling extremely amorous. After laying them both down he couldn't wait to get his lips on Sayonakidori again for another goodnight kiss that left her with goosebumps and him with swelling feelings in his chest...

Focusing back on the matter at hand, Sakumo keeps alert watching for any unusual movement in the crowd. Not noticing anything he looks forward and watches the Third Hokage make his speech. At the conclusion, Sayonakidori steps forward with a haori and a Hokage's hat. Hiruzen takes the haori first and drapes it over Jiraiya's broad shoulders. Embroidered down the center are the characters for "Yondaime Hokage", Fourth Hokage. Next Hiruzen takes the hat and Jiraiya bends so it may be placed on top of his head. Straightening back out to his full height, Jiraiya faces the crowd and throws both of his fists up triumphantly to which the crowd responds with hooping and hollering. Tsunade flanks him at his side and he makes a short acceptance speech filled with thanks. At the end, fireworks burst overhead as the crowd erupts with cheers and noise makers. Now that the two Hokages have stepped out of clear lines of sight, the security has already been arranged to scale down to just ANBU.

Sakumo uses the tops of buildings to rush towards where the Hokages should be, and more importantly where Sayonakidori is. She is walking the hallway outside the Hokage's office when he catches up to her. Without saying a word, he takes both of her hands and kisses her. When he pulls back she's smiling at him

"Why hello handsome, it's good to see you too"

"Sayonakidori, please do me the privilege of being my bride"

Sakumo moves his hands from hers and when she opens her palms she finds a delicate band of white gold threading a simple pearl. Her eyes glimmer and she covers her mouth with her hand for just a moment before she speaks

"Oh gracious Sakumo, it's beautiful! Yes of course I'll marry you"

Sayonakidori leaps up as best an extremely pregnant woman can, and throws her arms around Sakumo's neck. He spins her around in a joyous circle before setting her back on her feet. He kisses her sweetly and with his forehead pressed against hers, he tells her

"I love you Sayonakidori. I want to take care of you. I want you, the baby, and Tenzo to be a part of my family"

"I love you too Sakumo..."

Leaning away from him slightly, she reaches for something inside her sleeve

"Before my parents departed this last time, my father left me this, he said it was just in case I needed it..."

Opening her hand again, she reveals a wide, heavy band, made of a highly polished black metal. Sakumo places his hands on either side of Sayonakidori's face then presses in to kiss her. After a few seconds they are interrupted by the polite "ahem" of a female voice. They both look over and see Tsunade peeking her head out the office door. She had witnessed the entire exchange and felt a tinge of jealousy again, but she swallowed it down in an effort to be happy for them. Smiling at the couple she says

"Come now, Sayonakidori. They're ready for you to notarize the seal for the new Hokage"

"Oh, yes of course!"

With their fingertips intertwined, Sayonakidori leads Sakumo into the office behind Tsunade. Crossing over the threshold, Sayonakidori lets their fingers part as she retains an air of professionalism, but neither Hokage in the room mistake the enamored looks on their faces for anything else. As soon as Jiraiya is officially sworn in and legally documented, Tsunade shoots a look to the impassioned couple

"Are either of you two going to ask or would you like me to do it for you?"

Both are surprised and take too long blushing about it, so Tsunade cuts to the chase for them

"Dear husband, now that you are officially Hokage will you please marry these two lovebirds and get them out of here?"

Jiraiya in his jovial manner chuckles and says

"Of course! Do you two have rings?"

Each of them pull out the rings they've already presented to each other, and swap them back for just a moment before formally giving themselves to each other forever. Jiraiya has never been the type to drag things out, so he keeps his words short but meaningful. Sakumo and Sayonakidori exchange their rings and kiss. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade applaud, then jokingly shoo the newlyweds out of the office.

As soon as their gone Tsunade sighs, to her their presence represented something she was lacking. She turns to look thoughtfully down at the crowd below who are working themselves into a frenzy. Jiraiya closes in behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Gazing down at his own beautiful bride he tries to ignore the feeling of something being out of place and kisses her on top of the head to chase away the nagging thought. Hiruzen pipes up behind

"You two should be out celebrating this momentous occasion with your people"

"What about you Hiruzen-sensei?" Jiraiya asks

"Oh give this old man a few moments of peace and then I'll be down to join you"

"Wonderful, we'll see you soon then" Tsunade responds

When they leave his office, Hiruzen takes his seat and sighs. He pulls out a scroll and frowns at it. The scroll requests permission to amputate both of Orochimaru's arms to prevent him from ever using jutsu again and also to decrease the need for so much security around him. The Third Hokage rolls it back up and puts it away for now, today is not a day for such a troubling thoughts. Today is a day for happiness and to rejoice new beginnings.

Closing his desk he stands up and stretches his old body, fixes his hat on his head, then steps out to join the crowd.

:::::

The streets are filled with both civilians and ninjas all feting the appointment of their new Hokage. Children chase each other with noise makers, young men tease the young ladies of their interests, the sides of streets are filled with food and game vendors, even the more stoic clans such as the Hyugas, Uchihas, and Aburames are witnessed laughing and having a good time.

Walking hand in hand as best they can through the crowds, Sakumo notices Sayonakidori is covered in goosebumps despite the heat of the day. He asks her

"Are you alright my dear? Do you feel cold? I've never seen you get goose flesh this bad before"

"No, I'm perfectly alright, I'm just excited"

"Trust me darling, I am too"

"Not more than I am though"

"How do you figure?"

Not wanting to give the secret away to everyone, she brings her mouth to his ear

"Sakumo... I'm still a virgin..."

Sakumo stops dead in his tracks and gets a pervish gleam in his eyes that Jiraiya would be proud of. Shaking it off, he tucks his new wife's hand into the crook of his arm and pats it lovingly as he continues walking

"I promise I'll take care of that as soon as we get home"

The festivities continue late into the night but Sakumo brings his new family home at dusk. Leaving his housekeeper to attend to the boys, he quickly moves to fulfill his promise to his bride.

:::::

A month after Jiraiya becoming Hokage, Sakumo welcomes the birth of his daughter on his wife's birthday. Of course she has her mother's lovely violet eyes, but in stark contrast she has a head full of vibrant purple hair to match. It's quite unusual and Tsunade immediately takes blood samples from mother, baby, and placenta to begin immediate study.

Sakumo names his daughter Uzura, and his whole family are in attendance for Kakashi's graduation from the academy. Sakumo and Sayonakidori are extremely proud of their oldest son and excited to see what the future brings for all their children. By the time of the graduation, Tenzo has already learned how to use a basic water release and he finds great fun in squirting his big brother at opportune moments. It has already been decided that Tenzo will continue his regular tutoring with Kosuke and will begin his chakra blending with Jiraiya once he displays proficiency in both elements. At that time he will also begin studying at the academy.

Jiraiya finds joy in the youth of his village but his heart still aches over his new bride and his old friend. Tsunade seems more than content to keep herself wrapped up in work, and more often than not gives her husband excuses rather than intimacy. Orochimaru on the other is usually a topic of intense discussion. Jiraiya and Hiruzen still battle over whether or not to remove Orochimaru's arms. While yes he is a threat that needs to be neutralized, Jiraiya argues there must be a less sadistic way to remove his powers, perhaps through some jutsu. Hiruzen answers the only jutsu capable of such a feat would require the soul of the one performing it and would not be worth the price of only leaving Orochimaru powerless.

Finally the elders of the village get tired of waiting for an answer from their Hokages, so they put it to vote and Orochimaru loses. The amputation is 'humane' and set to be performed in the sterility of a hospital operating room with Orochimaru under anesthesia. Neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade can bear to take part in, or witness the event, so they take a holiday out in the countryside together for the day.

After the operation Orochimaru is given crude prosthetics, but he remains in a low security jail where his mind deteriorates and becomes increasingly deranged. His saving grace seems to come from his only visitor: Shimura Danzo.

Sitting alone in the corner of the prison yard, Orochimaru talks to himself as Danzo sidles up next to him.

"Be patient my friend, and do not worry. I promise I am working on a jutsu to restore you..."

:::::


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade spends months trying to dissect the intricacies of Uzura's genetic code. It is helpful to have Sayonakidori's DNA to compare it to considering Uzura is her clone, but more often than not Tsunade can only distinguish where there is something different and not necessarily identify what the differences are. For example, along the sequences of DNA related to sight and ocular abilities, there is some adaption but it is not the Sharingan or the Byakugan. On that point the best Tsunade can figure is the girl will likely develop a dojutsu.

Uzura's DNA has also been bolstered with Senju Hashirama's, but it seems to take more focus on utilizing his exceptional life force and chakra prowess rather than his elemental abilities. When Tsunade found coding for all five elements in the child's gene structure the best she can deduce is that Hashirama's DNA is the only thing holding it all together.

After realizing her work is not progressing any further, Tsunade concedes and settles just to observe Uzura and Tenzo and monitor their developments. Following Uzura's growth from a pink, squeaking, newborn to a sweet, chubby, happy, baby only stirs Tsunade's ache for a child of her own. She accepts part of childless-ness is due to her own lack of intimacy with her husband. Not that there's anything wrong with it, in fact Tsunade finds it exceptionally enjoyable; it's just afterwards, when he's holding her and falling asleep she can feel the overbearing weight of his love and it bothers her it's not balanced on her half of the scale. Tsunade then begins to feel guilty, almost as if she's cheating him out of something. On the nights when her self-condemnation becomes too much to bear, Tsunade turns to drinking to silence her conscience. As it becomes more a routine for Jiraiya to carry his passed-out drunk wife to bed, his worries mount on top of his already full plate.

:::::

Jiraiya knew that by becoming Hokage he would be taking on a whole new level of responsibility. That's why he asked Tsunade to marry him, because he thought that she would be there to keep him strong. But now she is becoming more of a burden than a help. Looking at the mound of paperwork on his desk, Jiraiya sighs and reflects back on happier times. He glances at an old photo of himself with his team and smiles. After appointing Minato to jonin, Jiraiya allows him to lead many of the team missions. He's happy to see how much Minato is growing and with Minato striving to create new jutsus, Jiraiya is already beginning to see another Hokage in the not too distant future.

The other photo on his desk is of himself and Tsunade at their wedding. Jiraiya is still just as madly in love with Tsunade now as he's ever been before... But now he questions whether or not marrying her was the best thing for Tsunade. Jiraiya resolves himself, perhaps he just needs to try harder to show her how much he loves her. That's it, he'll leave the office early today, buy some flowers, pick her up from the hospital and take her out on an impromptu date. Jiraiya calls Sayonakidori into the office to let her know he's leaving early and to wrap up the last of the paperwork of the day. He shucks off his haori and hat so he can travel more low key and steps out of the office whistling a nameless tune.

:::::

Tsunade is busy pouring over new documents from Uzura's latest growth measurement and blood draw when she hears a knock at the door. Looking up she sees Jiraiya outside the door grinning, with a simple wave she directs him to enter. The look on Tsunade's face when she saw him through the glass stung Jiraiya. She didn't even look remotely happy to see him, but he followed her directive into the office anyways.

"Hello my lovely! I got these for you..."

She doesn't even look up before she responds

"They're lovely dear. Give me a moment and I'll call an attendant to put them in some water for me"

Trying not to be deterred, Jiraiya continues

"Actually my dear, I was hoping to take you out to dinner"

"But Jiraiya, look at this mountain of papers I have to go through!"

Finally looking up at her husband, she notices a wave of disappointment wash over his calm face and she softens. She thinks this isn't the first time she's rebuffed him here lately and it's probably beginning to take it's toll. Tsunade sets down the papers and puts one of her hands over his

"I'm sorry Jiraiya... that came out harsher than I meant it to be. You're right, I'm probably working too hard..."

Finally glancing at the flowers, she takes them from him

"They really are beautiful... Let me tell an attendant I'm leaving and I'll let you surprise me with dinner"

Tsunade offers him the most sincere smile she can muster and he smiles back, but Jiraiya can't help but wonder if the smile stemmed out of reciprocated love or just sympathy.

:::::

Hiruzen's heart is still crushed after the elder's decision. He's tried stopping by the prison many times to see Orochimaru, but every time he approaches the road that leads to the gates, he can't bring himself to turn, so he continues on by. The Third Hokage has spied Orochimaru in the yard a few times, and each time Orochimaru looks dejected and pathetic as he clumsily tries to use his prosthesis. Orochimaru's struggle stirs guilt in Hiruzen's chest which the latter tries his best to ignore. The Third Hokage has even taken it as far as asking Sayonakidori to store away his old team photo. "It's for posterity's sake" he tells her, but in his heart he knows it's because he can't bear looking into the face of someone he's failed so miserably.

Looking more fondly towards his other two students, the Third Hokage half-smiles. With Jiraiya's appointment, Hiruzen's been enjoying the new dynamic in the office. The first month progressed smoothly as he transitioned Jiraiya into the Hokage's seat. When Sayonakidori took a short time off to have her baby, things were more hectic than Hiruzen expected it to be. The Third Hokage hadn't yet realized how comfortable she made his life in the office until she wasn't there. Despite the few months she had been employed, she earned his respect and displayed her loyalty to the village.

On the day that Jiraiya went to inspect Konoha's prison facility as the village's new Hokage, he returned wearing a hard expression. Hiruzen had been casually sitting behind the Hokage desk, chatting with Sayonakidori, and was about to open a gift from his old comrade Danzo, when Jiraiya entered the office. Jiraiya closes the door solidly and approaches his old master

"Hiruzen-sensei... I believe Danzo is plotting something"

"Danzo? I'll admit he is rather coarse, but he would never do anything to hurt the village. Where would get such an idea?"

"When I was at the prison today, I saw Orochimaru but he just pretended not to see me and acted like I wasn't there. On my way out however, out of the corner of my eye I caught Danzo conversing with him and Orochimaru seemed to be listening rather intently... It also reminded me of when we first enacted our plan to try to wring more information out of Orochimaru. When I was on my way down to the dungeons, I noticed Danzo headed up. At first I just presumed Danzo was attending to any other prisoners down there but now after looking back through the records, I've found Orochimaru was the only prisoner that deep in the pit."

"Perhaps you are mistaken... Look here, Danzo just returned from an emissary mission and brought me a gift..."

Lifting open the lid of the box, it is revealed to be full of a fruit more native to the southern regions of the Land of Fire. Hiruzen immediately recognizes their red spiny skins and remembers how succulent the fruits are inside. Plucking a fruit out of the box, the Third Hokage is delighted his old friend brought him such a thoughtful gift. Suddenly Sayonakidori pulls a tanto from inside her robes and slices away the fruit just barely missing Hiruzen's fingertips. Jiraiya swiftly kicks back his chair and picks up Sayonakidori by her throat with her feet hovering dangerously above the floor. Hiruzen can't believe what just happened but he notices she is not struggling against Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, set her down"

"But Master! She just pulled a dagger on you!"

"Look at her Jiraiya, she's not fighting you. Let her speak"

Jiraiya lowers her back to the ground but does not remove his hand from her neck. Sayonakidori understands he could snap her neck in an instant, so she tosses her tanto on the desk, and rasps out

"My apologies sir, but please take a closer look at where the half of the fruit I cut away fell"

Moving the halved fruit, the Third Hokage finds half of a brightly colored spider. Looking more closely at the desk, he finds the other half. Jiraiya removes his hand so Sayonakidori can speak freely.

"Hiruzen-sama, I am familiar with those fruit because they are grown near the coastline where I was raised. Those spiders are typically considered helpful because they eat the pests that would otherwise destroy the fruits. However they are also known to be extremely poisonous and can kill a man in three days if he does not receive proper treatment"

"It must be a mistake! Danzo would not have knowingly handed me something so dangerous."

"Look at that spider again sir. Those markings indicate she is a female and I'm willing to bet if I inspect those fruits more closely I will find an egg sack because this is the time of year they breed. When the females lay their eggs, they only choose dark, well protected spots such as rotted knots in the trees so they can protect their offspring from predators. Someone had to be looking for her and her eggs to put them in this box, she would not have been accidentally picked with the fruit."

Both Hokages look thoughtful considering her words when Jiraiya speaks

"Hiruzen-sensei, earlier you said Danzo would never do anything to hurt the village... Are you so sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you?"

The Third interlocks his fingers and sinks back into the chair. Sayonakidori picks up her tanto and uses the blade to scoop the remains of the spider and the fruit back inside the box. Resealing the lid, she steps back and tosses the box into the air. Swiftly she performs her signature petite blue fire ball jutsu and incinerates the box in mid-air, then kicks a waste basket underneath to catch the ashes as they fall. Moving the basket back to the desk, she slides her tanto back into the unseen scabbard hidden in her robes and resumes her usual post as if nothing had happened.

Later that day after exposing Danzo's plot, Sakumo was understandably upset when his wife returned home with bruising around her neck. Jiraiya actually felt a tremor of fear when the White Fang of the Leaf angrily burst through his office door.

"JIRAIYA! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING?!"

Sayonakidori rushes in after him and positions herself between her husband and the Fourth Hokage

"Sakumo, please stop! He was only doing what he thought was necessary at the time!"

Sakumo pulls out his White Light Chakra Sabre and commands his wife

"Move Sayonakidori! I have some business to discuss with our Hokage!"

Sayonakidori fuinjutsu releases her Chakra Zanbato and pulses her blue chakra down the blade

"Darling please don't do this! Even if you are my husband it is still my duty to protect the Hokage and thus my village as well!"

Hiruzen finally interrupts with his solid authoritative voice.

"STOP!"

A bead of sweat drips down Jiraiya's face while Sakumo and Sayonakidori lower their weapons. Hiruzen speaks

"Sakumo, I respect your concern for your wife, in fact I should have expected nothing less in response from you. Jiraiya, you may have been overly forceful, but you only did what you believed to be in my best interest at the time. Sayonakidori, I do believe fate brought you to Konoha for a reason. You have proven yourself to be courageous, dependable, and faithful to your Hokage and your village. Jiraiya I would like to dispel any lingering doubts you may have of her allegiance and Sakumo I want you to be proud of your wife's actions, as of right now I bestow the rank of chunnin upon Hatake Sayonakidori."

Jiraiya, Sakumo, and Sayonakidori are silenced by the Third's declaration, but she is the first to regain her words

"Sir... that is too great an honor... I have not even been registered in the village's ranking system... I'm not even a genin sir..."

"Firstly young lady, I am the Third Hokage and I have the power to appoint people how I see fit. Secondly, you are in fact noted in the records as accepting my attendant position at a genin rank. All Hokage attendants must be ranked ninja in order to fulfill the assignment. Young lady, while you may have believed I only accepted you as my attendant because you thought perhaps I thought a pregnant woman was only suited for paper pushing, I immediately recognized your prowess that day on the training field against Jiraiya. In the time you have spent employed under me, you have far exceeded my expectations, become an invaluable member of my office and displayed your immense worth as a kunoichi."

Sayonakidori reseals her zanbato, and covers her mouth with her fingertips as tears glimmer in her eyes. Suddenly she leans forward to hug the Third Hokage, causing the old man to blush. Jiraiya breathes a sigh of relief and Sakumo re-sheaths his sabre.

That evening, Hiruzen is still perplexed. Did Danzo just try to assassinate him? Later when bumping into Danzo, Hiruzen thanks him again for his gift. Danzo has a troubled expression on his face, but tells Hiruzen he is welcome anyways. The Third Hokage walks away thoughtfully, but gives nothing away indicating he is aware of Danzo's farce.

The next few days Hiruzen and Jiraiya go into intense deliberations about Danzo. They come to the conclusion that Danzo's ANBU faction ROOT should be disbanded in case it is actually an armed force at Danzo's disposal rather than a specialized group of the Hokage loyal warriors. When Danzo is summoned to the Hokage office to be notified of the break up of his division, a falling ensues that leaves foul tastes in everyone's mouths. Jiraiya fears an uprising but the next months pass without incident, although Danzo does make an effort to avoid either Hokage and he keeps brief any time he must interact with them.

:::::

Sakumo has been enjoying the relative peace of his life as of late. He's only gone out on a few A-rank missions since Jiraiya's appointment, which at the end of each he is always happy to come back home to the welcoming arms of his wife. This evening as the delicious aroma of Sayonakidori's cooking fills the air, Sakumo is getting excited about the future as he holds onto the chubby hands of his nine month old daughter and helps her take some guided steps. He smiles while thinking about how his youngest son is going to begin at the academy next fall while his oldest son is preparing for the chunnin exams in 3 months. Suddenly, Uzura's wobbly legs give out from underneath her and she plops down on her diapered rear. Sakumo recognizes the little crocodile tears beginning to form in her eyes, but to discourage them he claps his hands and tells her what a good job she did with a huge smile on his face. Next he scoops her up in his arms and blows raspberries into her tummy to make her giggle, then he begins to spin around with her but stops when he sees his wife with a solemn face at the door. Sakumo sets little Uzura on the floor and hands her a toy then steps over to the door.

Sayonakidori pulls a message out from her sleeve and hands it to her husband as she says

"The messenger said it is urgent and directly from the Fourth Hokage..."

Sakumo opens the scroll and his face becomes stern. Closing it back up again, he throws it in the fire to destroy it, then kisses his wife.

"It is an S-rank mission... I have to go"

He quickly walks out of the room to get his things ready when he passes by Kakashi. Kakashi immediately recognizes the look on his father's face and stops him

"Hey Dad... will you be back in time for the chunnin exams?"

"I don't know son... I'll try"

Without anymore words, Sakumo moves on to prepare himself. Kakashi knows from past experience that things are serious when his father wears that expression and has so few words for him. Perhaps he's feeling a little selfish, but Kakashi wishes his dad didn't have to go out on such dangerous missions sometimes... Then again, if his dad were only an average ninja, Kakashi wouldn't have someone so great to look up to. Kakashi tries to suck up the pangs of longing he has for his father to be home, and tries to focus on how his dad is better than anybody else's dad and that's why he does such important things. His dad is the best.

In just a few minutes Sakumo is ready to leave. His family lines up to bid him farewell. First Tenzo, with tears streaming down his face, throws his arms around Sakumo's neck. Sakumo chuckles as he breaks the hug then ruffles the three year old's hair. Next is Kakashi, Sakumo gets down on one knee to be level with him, and places a hand on his shoulder

"Kakashi, you are the man of the house while I'm gone. Be a good role model for your younger siblings and help your mother, okay?"

"Yes sir"

Sakumo stands up to take Uzura from her mother's arms. He kisses her sweet chubby face and she just smiles and pinches his cheeks; she's too young still to understand her father is getting ready to leave for an unspecified amount of time. Sakumo hands Uzura to Kakashi, then sweeps Sayonakidori off her feet and crushes her body into his for a passionate kiss. Tenzo covers his hands with his eyes and giggles while Uzura claps her hands, and Kakashi looks like he's going to be sick. Kakashi chimes in

"Okay Dad, that's still super gross even if she is my Mom now. Please either stop or get a room"

Sakumo lifts his face from the kiss and with a smirk he looks at his son

"Would you like us to go to your room?"

Kakashi is horrified

"NO WAY! What is wrong with you?! Don't you know there are children present!? Namely, yours!"

Sakumo sets Sayonakidori back to her feet and she is flushed. She takes Uzura back from Kakashi and Sakumo can't help giving her one more peck before he must go. Sakumo asks Kakashi,

"There was that one better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kakashi crosses his arms and tries his best to look smug as his father turns and walks towards the Hokage's office in the settling dusk.

:::::

Six weeks pass without any word from Sakumo. Then on one exceptionally beautiful day, Sakumo is seen at a distance approaching the gates shouldering the weight of his two barely alive team mates. The gate attendants notify the medical nin to come before rushing out to help Sakumo and the members of his cell. At the gate, the medical nin have already arrived and take over for the gate attendants at bringing in the injured shinobi. When word reaches the Hokages that Sakumo and his team have been taken to the hospital severely injured but alive, Hiruzen tells Jiraiya and Sayonakidori to go to the emergency room while he stays there to run the office.

At the hospital, Tsunade and a team of medical nin are furiously working to repair Sakumo and the others. After hours of waiting, Sayonakidori is finally allowed to see him. She rushes in and gently kisses him, and he smiles at her. Jiraiya interviews the other two members of the three man cell to give Sakumo & Sayonakidori a few moments alone. In Sakumo's room, Sayonakidori is sitting on the bed, holding his hand when Jiraiya knocks before entering the room. He sits down in the chair looking dejected before he mutters

"...Those fools..."

Sayonakidori asks

"What is it Jiraiya-sama?"

"They're idiots. Complete buffoons! Rather than being grateful for their lives all they can do is point fingers at Sakumo for failing the mission!"

Sayonakidori squeezes her husband's hand then asks him

"Is it true?"

Sakumo won't bring himself to look into her eyes

"Yes, it's true... I failed the mission"

"No my love, that's not what I meant. Is it true you saved those mens' lives?"

Sakumo lifts his face and sees hope in his wife's eyes

"Yes, I did"

"Then you did what was best, regardless of whether it was right or not"

Jiraiya sighs

"They're blockheads, I swear... All they're doing is spouting hate when really they should be touting Sakumo as their champion..."

After everyone is dismissed from the hospital it doesn't take long for Sakumo's team to dirty the air. Things become foul quickly; Kakashi threatens to beat up anyone he hears talking poorly about his father, Sayonakidori holds her head up high as she walks through the crowds of whispers in the village, and even Jiraiya makes an ordinance to forbid anyone from talking about the mission failure but by that time it's too late.

At the chunnin exams, the crowd separates themselves from the Hatake family, leaving a visible gap to show there is no affiliations. Uchiha Kagami and his young wife arrive to the event late, not seeing many available seats Kagami directs his wife who is carrying their young son, towards the availability next to the Hatakes. Kagami's wife whispers

"Isn't that Hatake Sakumo everyone gossips about?"

"And here I was thinking that you my wife were above mindless gossip."

"But everyone says-"

"Hush your mouth woman. Ignore what _'everyone' _says and listen to what your husband tells you. That man is a hero for saving the lives of others. Now I expect you to be civil, come now"

Kagami's wife purses her lips in silence but obeys her husband. As they take the seats next to the Hatakes, Kagami nods at Sakumo and the latter reciprocates. Throughout the course of watching the matches the two families begin small talk and Kagami learns their daughter isn't much younger than his son. The two babies notice each other and it doesn't take long for them to begin cooing and babbling at eachother. Holding the two babies face to face, Kagami says

"Shisui, meet Uzura. She's a pretty girl, isn't she?"

:::::


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sorry about the long delay between updates, firstly I got super busy with life & secondly my laptop took a nose dive for a few days. Thanks for hanging in there and bearing with me!**

**Also, I went ahead and updated the rating just to be safe...**

***FAIL* sorry about the premature posting of this chapter! I promise this time it's ready to go...**

* * *

Kakashi passes the chunnin exams with flying colors and Sakumo couldn't be any prouder. The match Kakashi performed in was by far the best and most intense of all the trials, leaving villagers either speechless or gushing in amazement. That day, the way Sakumo looked at his son couldn't have made Kakashi any happier. After the trials the whispers and gossip about Sakumo finally started to die down, but it would be discourteous not to mention the appearance of the Uchihas at the Hatakes' side may have also played a hand in that.

Uchiha Kagami, being a member of one of Konoha's noble clans made quite the statement that day by choosing to sit along side the villainized Sakumo. After making his acquaintance, Kagami discovered a greater man than he initially perceived, and from that day forward made more of an effort to squash the rumors surrounding Sakumo. When Jiraiya realized the ordinance he set was no more than an empty threat to the villagers, he too strove to speak well on Sakumo's behalf and promote his ethics. The influence of the Uchiha clan along with the good faith of the Fourth Hokage began the idealism of a comrade's worth over the success of the mission, thus setting a new archetype for ninja generations to come.

Konoha's growth not only comes with changes in beliefs, but also in raising exemplary youth. Having barely turned five years old, little Tenzo has already become quite competent with both earth and water releases thanks to Kosuke's training. While Tenzo certainly has a ways to go before he becomes a master, he has become proficient at being a nuisance to his brother. Their little spats usually begin when one of them spies an opportune moment to attack the other; it used to be Kakashi would start by zapping Tenzo with a little bit of lightning but now as Tenzo's advanced, more often than not he'll initiate by squirting his older brother with a jet of water or jutting up a bit of earth to trip Kakashi as he's walking. As their fights progress usually Sayonakidori will chase them with dancing blue flames until they both submit but today Uzura decides to join in the fun by sneaking in a bit of the taijutsu Sakumo began teaching her after her second birthday.

Initially the boys don't realize she's joined into their brawl, and they just assume the kicks to the faces and pokes to the eyes are just dirty moves being done by each other. Watching his daughter get the better of his sons Sakumo laughs, alerting both boys that something is up. So they both stop and look just in time to see Uzura standing there as she quickly pulls fingers out of her mouth and jabs both of her brothers in the ears.

"EW! UGGGHH! GROSS!"

"GAH! THAT IS SO NASTY!"

They both exclaim while furiously rubbing their violated hearing orifices. Uzura then takes advantage of the distraction and decks them both square in their abdomens before giggling and running off behind her father's legs. Sakumo laughs even harder then ruffles his daughter's unruly purple hair. Both of his sons look absolutely evil as they speak in unison

"WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Their mother's voice speaks from behind them. She's down in a squat with her hands separated, each of them making a sign similar to the tiger seal. Both boys recognize the vicious glint in her eyes but don't have enough time to react

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Both boys land solidly forward with their faces in the ground and their rears in the air. Sakumo is roaring with laughter now and wipes a tear from his eye. Remaining in that position, Kakashi turns only his face so he can make a smart aleck remark

"Big deal, that didn't hurt at all!"

The sudden silence of his father's laughter perturbs Kakashi, but then a bead of sweat forms on his brow when he realizes his father is now directly behind him

"Didn't hurt, huh? I can fix that! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

This time Kakashi is propelled through the air, spinning head over feet until he crash lands face first, holding his rear and groaning. Now the rest of the family is laughing, as Tenzo gets back to his feet and Sakumo puts an arm around his wife then kisses her cheek

"That my dear is how the secret finger jutsu is done!"

She chuckles and replies

"I'll make sure to leave it to the professional from now on"

"Watch me Daddy!"

Uzura chirps as she has already snuck up behind Tenzo and pokes him in the butt. Tenzo responds by leaping straight up into the air then turning and squirting her face with water. She laughs then punches him in the nose and runs behind their parents. Sakumo can't help but smile when looking at his family. Turning his gaze, he admires the beauty and strength of his wife Sayonakidori, and he hates to think how is life would be right now without her. Feeling eyes on her she cocks her head to look at him

"What is it?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She smiles and kisses him. Sakumo squeezes her closer and thanks the heavens for the life he's got

::::

Just a few weeks after Tenzo's fifth birthday he's finally ready to begin at the academy. At his first day of school he enjoys meeting his instructor and the other children but he's really looking forward to the surprise his parents promised him after class. He follows behind his mother quietly as they leave the academy and walk towards the training grounds. When they arrive, his father is already in attendance with the Fourth Hokage. Tenzo has seen the Fourth Hokage many times before in passing but he's never been invited to come talk with the man before. The great man kneels down to be more on Tenzo's level, then extends a hand. Tenzo firmly places his own in the Hokage's palm and suddenly feels incredibly small as the man's grip encompasses all of Tenzo's hand and wrist

"It is nice to meet you Hatake Tenzo! My name is Jiraiya and I hear you are a very talented young man"

"Yes sir, thank you"

"Would you treat me by showing me some of what you can do?"

"Right now sir?"

"Yes, please."

Tenzo demonstrates the basic water and earth releases he knows while Jiraiya nods his head and rubs his chin thoughtfully

"Not bad! Not bad at all! Now, I have a pretty good feeling that with all the talent you have, you can probably mix both of those elements together at the same time and make something new?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"First of all you don't have to be so formal, Jiraiya-sensei will do just fine. Secondly, watch this!"

For added flair, Jiraiya strikes one of his signature dramatic poses before summoning a toad. Tenzo is thoroughly impressed by the bored-looking creature that just appeared out of thin air

"COOL! Are you going to teach me how to do that?"

"Sorry, not today... Let's get back to the matter at hand, Do you understand that when you use water or earth, you're using a different chakra for each of those?"

Tenzo huffs out a sigh of disappointment then dryly answers

"Kosuke-sensei would say that, but all I really understand is earth comes out of one hand and water comes out of the other"

"Okay, so think of chakra as energy. Earth energy comes out of one hand and water energy comes out the other. Now would you say those are two different types of energies?"

"Well, yes"

"And do you also believe different people have different energies?"

"Yes sensei"

"What about between me & my amphibian friend here?"

"Yes... what's your point?"

Tenzo asks his last question with a raised brow and a lack of patience. Jiraiya has seen this kind of attitude before; apparently Kakashi's smugness has rubbed off. Jiraiya sighs

"Okay, just watch this then. I'm going to use my fire element while my summon here uses his water element"

Jiraiya then works in cohesion with the toad to create the Toad Oil Flame Bullet and incinerate a small grove of trees. Tenzo raises his eyebrows in amazement again but remains silent, so Jiraiya continues

"Now, I could have easily used either my fire style or asked this toad to use his water but by combing them together I created something entirely new and powerful. Tenzo, I believe you can use both of your elements together to create something new too.

"Really sensei? How do I do that?"

"Yes really! Now, when you feel your element releases leave your hand, can you feel their rhythm?"

"What does that mean?"

"Uh, how do I explain this... When you use your earth hand does it feel fast or slow? smooth or rough?"

"Um. Slow. Smooth too I guess"

"And water?"

"Fast, but rough"

"Now, try to use them together, but make them match; speed up the earth and slow down the water until they meet somewhere in the middle"

"Okay..."

Tenzo's first attempts are messy; either gravel comes rocketing out or a syrup seeps from his hands but nothing consistent. Jiraiya walks carefully around the boy while crossing his arms and rubbing his chin, as Sakumo and Sayonakidori watch Tenzo as only concerned parents can. After almost an hour of trying, Tenzo's chakra is nearly depleted and he's only unintentionally made mud so far. Jiraiya can see how tired and frustrated the boy has become, so he moves forward and kneels to the boy's side.

"You've done well Tenzo, why don't you go home and rest for today and we'll try again tomorrow after you're done at class?"

Tenzo is so weary he has tears forming in his eyes, but a fierce determination is burning there as well

"Not yet sensei! Please let me try one more time!"

Tenzo conjures everything he has left in his little body and expels it from his hands as he drops to the ground panting. He can barely hold himself as Sakumo moves to pick his son up. However, when Tenzo's palms leave the earth, a small seedling is revealed to have sprouted up through all the mud and he smiles before he succumbs to sleep from exhausting his chakra.

"That's my boy"

Sakumo says as he carries the boy and Sayonakidori brushes Tenzo's hair from his face. Jiraiya addresses them

"I am genuinely surprised he was able to produce anything today, then again perhaps I shouldn't be. I see now being a Hatake is more than just bloodline, it's mindset and character as well"

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama"

Sayonakidori bows her head respectfully and Jiraiya just smiles

"There you go being too formal again, I clearly see where your children get it... anyways, please let me know how he is doing when you come in tomorrow morning"

"Yes sir, of course"

"Have a good evening"

Sakumo nods as he holds Tenzo in one arm and Sayonakidori takes his other. Jiraiya sighs as he watches the family depart, he wonders if he and Tsunade will ever be that way

:::::

Tsunade's world is currently lost in a haze. Everything appears blurry and sounds are muffled as she lays sprawled out across her usual table at Shushuya, surrounded by empty bottles of sake. She has no idea of how long she's been there, she barely remembers leaving work before losing half her money at a gambling house then drinking away the other half here.

If she wasn't too drunk to drink more, she would. Tsunade's method of numbing the pain has become addictive. Her heart breaks daily because she still doesn't have a child, she's married to a man that she loves but is not in love with, so she can't bring herself to break his heart and leave, and she watches herself age everyday and feels guilt over everyone she has known who won't get the same luxury...

Tsunade tries to focus on other things. The time. What time is it? How much time has she spent here? She thinks it's dark outside, but from her slumped over position, she really can't tell. A fuzzy figure stands before her, but she can't even lift her head. Hands. Big strong hands are lifting her up. She's being carried against someone's chest. She recognizes the cologne.

"...Jiraiya..."

"Yes dear?"

"Are we going home?"

"Yes. Just close your eyes. When you wake up, you'll be snug in your bed"

Tsunade's eyes shimmer at her husband. Sometimes she wonders if it's shameful for the Fourth Hokage to bring his wife home from the bar... but after drinking this much, she doesn't care. Carrying Tsunade, Jiraiya is a bit disappointed because sadly now he's become fluent in understanding her slurs. Approaching their home, he enters then proceeds up the stairs. Usually by this point she is snoring softly, but tonight he notices the quiet. Glancing down at her, she looks almost lucid staring back up at him.

"Jiraiya... I love you... I'm sorry I'm not a very good wife"

"I love you too, and don't apologize. You're the best wife for me"

"No I'm not, don't lie to me. I could be so much better than this"

"Then why don't you?"

"I just... I hurt... I can't explain it"

"Can't or won't?"

Tsunade falls silent and looks away leaving Jiraiya stung. Laying her down in the bed she is unexpectedly still awake, she wraps her arms around his neck and he can smell the sake on her breath. Tsunade starts to kiss him and move in familiar patterns that alerts him to her intentions. Jiraiya dislikes when she does this, because he's never sure if he's taking advantage of her or if what she's doing is even what she genuinely wants. He gently holds her arms to stop her

"Please Tsunade, don't..."

She's moves her hands to grab him, his physiology giving him away, and she gives him a lewd stare

"But you want it..."

Tsunade presses her lips against his again and pulls him down on top of her body. He gives in but can't help wondering if she's just trying to distract him from what she wouldn't say before.

Afterwards, Tsunade lays there awake wrapped in Jiraiya's arms as he slumbers peacefully, her face is stern as she makes a hard decision. Freeing herself from his grasp, she quietly dresses then writes a letter for Jiraiya. Packing a few belongings and some money, she slips away quietly into the night.

Leaving the village, Tsunade continues walking late into the night before choosing a place to camp out. She knows she's been followed but she can't tell by whom, at the very least she knows it's not Jiraiya because she's intimately familiar with his chakra and she doesn't recognize the pattern of whomever is stalking her. Pretending to settle down, she waits for her pursuer to close in before Tsunade suddenly leaps up punches whoever it is squarely on the head.

A dark haired girl of about ten years of age tumbles backwards feet over head before landing in a seated position and rubbing the knot forming from Tsunade's successful hit.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME LITTLE GIRL?"

"Tsunade-sama, I just had to make sure you are all right"

This girl knows her. Or at least knows of her anyways. Tsunade gets down to her knees and lifts the girl's chin to get a better look of her face. A small lump rises in Tsunade's throat, she remembers this girl but hasn't seen her in a long while; the girl is her late fiance Dan's niece.

"What is your name?"

"Shizune"

"Shizune, I'm only going to ask you nicely once. Why are you following me?"

"I already told you milady, I was making sure you are okay. It's unusual for anyone not on a mission to leave at such a late hour"

"And how do you know I'm not on a mission?"

"Because you're a head of the hospital and the fourth hokage's wife, you're too important to leave the village"

Tsunade scoffs

"And what would you know of my importance?"

"A lot! All the kids in the village talk about the "Legendary Sannin" and how they are the Leaf's greatest shinobi. And you are an amazing role model for all the girls in the village, stronger than any man and smarter than one too! You're my hero Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade flinches at the word hero

"Tell me Shizune, what do you know about heroes?"

"Heroes fight with honor and protect the people they love. Heroes are the people children look up to. And someday if we're lucky, when we grow up, we become even greater than our heroes. And that's what keeps a village strong."

Tsunade softens at Shizune's passion. The girl's words strike a cord deep within Tsunade's chest and she has to look away so Shizune won't see the faint glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you picked such a poor person to aspire to."

"What are you talking about Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm leaving the village Shizune"

"What? Why?"

"You're just a girl still. You couldn't possibly begin to understand"

"Well then, if you're going, then I'm going with you!"

"What! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will! I've already graduated from the academy and I'm a deployable genin now!"

"But what about your family?"

"If they're okay with me going into the world and performing ninja duties, then they will understand it is my greatest duty to become the best kunoichi I can and I can only do that if I apprentice under the greatest kunoichi alive!"

Tsunade sighs. She figures she can't take the girl back because that means she herself will have to return and if she just tries to ignore the girl, Shizune will simply keep on following her and possibly get hurt without guidance

"Fine then, we'll see how long you last... The next village we go into, you have to send a message to your parents"

"Yes! Of course milady!"

Settling back down again, Tsunade looks over at Shizune. Tsunade has some deep reservations about letting this girl follow along, but perhaps getting to know her will help Tsunade cope with her guilt over Dan's death...

:::::

"Uncle Kagami! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Obito, you're always late. It is very unbecoming of a shinobi"

"I know Uncle, I'm so sorry, It's just that I was-"

"Helping an old lady fetch her cat? Or perhaps this time it was carrying something heavy for an elderly man?"

"Well you see this time it was-"

"Obito, it doesn't really matter what it was this time or anytime. You were busy doing a good deed and that's what counts"

Obito beams up at his elder clansman. After his own father perished in the Second Shinobi World War, Kagami really stepped up into a paternal position in his life. Even after Kagami's own son Shisui was born, Kagami never abandoned Obito which made the young man admire the older Uchiha even more.

"So tell me Obito, how was meeting your new jonin sensei and teammates today?"

"It went well! Minato-sensei is really awesome, and I think I'm going to work well with Nohara Rin and Hatake Kakashi... Although Kakashi does seem a little stuck up"

"He can't be that bad since he is the son of Hatake Sakumo after all"

"And what's so great about him?"

"Sakumo is a very righteous and honorable man! He believes in the value of his comrades and was willing to bear the scrutiny of failing his mission for saving the lives of others. You are strong when you have others in support of you but you are strongest when you stand by your comrades. A shinobi who fights for their friends is quite virtuous indeed whereas one who would abandon a friend... well, I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this"

"Yes Uncle, of course!"

"Obito, as long as you maintain the ideals of a ninja of great integrity I will always be proud of you and you will become a great shinobi that others will look up to"

:::::


End file.
